Bleach: The Imperfect Ending
by thelonelyrebelwofie
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of the final moments of the final arc of Bleach starting from Chapter 672 onwards. It's an alternate ending that I am going to write and yes, it's called "The Imperfect Ending" because in all honesty, it's probably not the best alternate ending I could offer. Still, I hope you all enjoy!
1. My Son, Not Father

**A/N: What I'm changing,**

**1\. Yhwach trying to absorb the Soul King's right hand doesn't go as planned and though he managed to absorb it, he cannot use it yet. So when Ichigo and Orihime meet Yhwach, Yhwach is gonna look like his normal self.**

**2\. Yhawach's Almighty power can only see the future, not transform or rewrite it. Also, his Almighty powers have been drained so he won't be able to use it until later on in the fight. But Haschwalth can still see it normally.**

**3\. I'm gonna slightly alter Ichigo's Bankai powers and also give him additional techniques relating to being part Quincy.**

* * *

**Chapter 672: MY SON, NOT FATHER**

Byakuya raised his right hand as the millions of petals of 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi' flew at the frozen Gerard Valkyrie, whose whole body was immediately flash-frozen through Toshiro Histugaya's fully awakened 'Daiguren Hyorinmaru'.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Ougi:" Byakuya began as his petals formed into thousands and thousands of swords, surrounding the frozen 'Miracle' of the Schutzstaffel that Yhwach called his 'royal guard'. "Ikka Senjinka."

(Translation: Slaughterscape, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms, Secret Technique: One Bite, Thousand Blade Flowers.)

The pink swords all launched themselves at the still Gerard at once and shattered him into a million pieces. Now being free of his frozen clutches, Toshiro glided down carefully and landed safely, his detached ice wings melting away. About to faint from exhaustion, Toshiro started to fall to the ground when Byakuya used shunpo and arrived at the Tenth Company Captain's side, letting his arm rest around his shoulder. Toshiro's gleaming eyes met Byakuya's cold, stoic ones.

"Kuchiki..." Toshiro addressed the Sixth Company's Captain.

"It appears you have pushed your own body to the brink using your Bankai. I'm honestly surprised that you're still in one piece." Byakuya said.

"Hmph. To tell you the truth, I'm barely hanging on by a thread here..." Toshiro admitted.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. Both Byakuya and Toshiro felt the immense weight of the spiritual pressure they were sensing. The shattered pieces of ice broke completely as light particles came out through them. The light particles amassed and began to take form.

"You've gotta be shitting me!!" Toshiro scowled. "He's still alive?!"

The two captains saw as the light particles formed a massive figure, with a helmet-shaped face, resembling that of a gladiator's helmet, and two massive spikes, each coming out of his shoulders.

\- In the Wahrwelt's Castle-

Yhwach sat on his throne, looking ahead of him. He saw Ichigo Kurosaki in his former Bankai form, with a Hollow mask and his black Zanpakuto. Ichigo charged at him and pierced right through the Quincy King...

Daybreak. The sun rose and shone through the only window in the throne room. Yhwach slowly opened his eyes and grinned, his mouth now so wide, enabling anyone to see his white pearls. "Ah. What a good dream. So good, in fact, that it could've been a nightmare!" Yhwach chuckled to himself.

\- In another part of Wahrwelt Castle -

Haschwalth raised his sword to land yet another strike, when the blade of his sword started to glimmer. He looked at the little slits of openings through the wall adjacent to him.

"You missed your chance. You weren't able to take me down before the sun rose...Not quite according to your plan now, was it?" the voice mused.

Haschwalth inwardly sighed. "_I _wasn't able to take you down?"

The blond-haired Quincy looked at Uryu Ishida, the man His Majesty once introduced as the Last Quincy, in reference to Uryu surviving Yhwach's Auswahlen. But Uryu was now bloody, his adorned white outfit stained with the deep color of red. His left hand desperately held onto his spirit bow as he tried to lean his fist against the wall to stay standing up, huffing and huffing. "You have quite the sense of humor...because the only thing that I see right now is an animal that has not only been beaten but now drenched in blood and writhing on the floor."

Despite the insult just thrown at him, Uryu gave off his smile. "That's the first time I've ever been compared to an animal. I'm flattered...animals are brave...courageous and without ill intent..."

Haschwalth decided to ignore what Uryu had just proclaimed. "Either way, it looks like it was a miscalculation on my part, trying to kill you at night. After all, my own powers are far more suited to combat than His Majesty's. Especially against a person...I SHOULDN'T BE MAKING MISTAKES AGAINST!!!" Haschwalth shouted. He sliced his sword in the air horizontally, creating a crescent-shaped spirit wave. He then vertically made another behind the first and that launched them both as a cross-like attack to Uryu.

\- Outside the Throne Room -

Ichigo and Orihime reached the last few steps of the stairs and saw a giant door with a Quincy-like pentagram on it. Ichigo clearly felt Yhwach's reiatsu behind the door, loud as day. He had been preparing for this. For the final confrontation between him and the man who killed his own mother. Sweat dripped down the side of Ichigo's face. "You feel that...Orihime?" Ichigo asked the orange-haired girl behind him. Orihime was scared. Yhwach's reiatsu felt like it had changed since the last time she saw him, which was when Yhwach got Ichigo to kill the Soul King. But she had faith in Ichigo. "Yup." She nodded in reply. "Let's see...it's two against one, eh? Doesn't seem very fair.." Ichigo mumbled to himself which Orihime could hear. "You'll be in charge of defense. Don't let me down...Orihime."

Orihime's eyes shone. Finally, after all these years of being helpless, after being shoved to the sidelines, she can finally stand by him..."You got it!!"

Ichigo opened the door and they both walked in, Orihime a little behind Ichigo. Once they were in the room, Ichigo immediately spotted Yhwach, sitting upon a throne. "Welcome, what took you so long?" asked Yhwach. "I've been patiently waiting for your arrival...my child of darkness." Yhwach continued to stare at the two as now Ichigo was the only one inching himself towards Yhwach. "Feel free to draw your blade...you've left yourself full of openings..." Yhwach began speaking again. "...is what I would like to say, but it appears as though that is far from the truth."

Yhwach saw Ichigo's reiatsu bursting out of him, blue streaks filling the air. Yhwach opened his mouth to continue. "In fact so much reiatsu is overflowing from within you that it has begun to take visible form. You've grown stronger, or rather, you've attained your true original power. Now then, how will you greet me? From the right? The left? I'm eager to see what you are capable of..."

Ichigo scoffed. "What are you babbling about? You can already 'see' it, can't you? Exactly how, when and where I'm going to attack you..."

"Unfortunately, I am currently unable to use 'The Almighty'. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I want to savor every last moment. After all, it is has been a long-awaited meeting between father and son..."

"You're not my father." Ichigo sternly replied.

Yhwach grinned wildly. "You talk about Isshin Kurosaki? He was merely a surrogate father. I'm sure by now you know about the true source of your power."

"Yeah. And what of it? You're not my parent. To me, you're the guy WHO KILLED MY PARENT!!"

"IS THIS ABOUT YOUR MOTHER? I STILL SEE YOU REMAIN THE EVER PETULANT SCHOOLGIRL, ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo drew the smaller Zangetsu using his left hand and charged at Yhwach. A blue energy wrapped around the blade. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!!" Ichigo yelled, launching his 'Getsuga' at Yhwach. The attack collided and caused an explosion. From the smoke, Yhwach ran out, uninjured. Ichigo went after him and Yhwach created a volley of arrows made of spirit energy. He launched them at Ichigo who batted them away but then the arrows circled back to try and hit Ichigo. Ichigo was forced keep stepping back while the guided arrows followed. Orihime quickly erected the 'Santen Kesshun' and a giant orange triangle took the brunt of the arrow's attacks. Now relatively safe, Ichigo drew his larger Zangetsu with his right hand and destroyed the scabbard. Ichigo ran at Yhwach and tried to slice Yhwach using both swords but Yhwach summoned an energy shield made of reishi and stopped Ichigo's assault.

"To still be sulking over something so insignificant...why can't you understand?" Yhwach questioned which confused Ichigo. "A person's life was taken because there was no other choice. Their very existence was nothing more but to provide me with sustenance, all so I could give birth to you!! There's nothing to lament about...for there is no greater joy or honor!!" The reishi wall dispersed and sent Ichigo flying into a wall.

"Ichigo!!" Orihime cried out.

"Now then, Ichigo, it's time to show you what I can do..."

Yhwach undid the first three buttons of his shirt to reveal a Quincy cross. It shone brightly and the light filled the room just as Ichigo landed onto the floor. The light became dimmer and dimmer before it disappeared. Ichigo looked at where Yhwach was and was shocked. Yhwach now had a star-like halo on top of his head, a white cloak, white trousers and boots, a blue glowing Quincy cross embedded onto his chest and Yhwach held, in each hand, a long spirit bow. "This is..." Ichigo whispered. Yhwach caught note of it and look at Ichigo, his eyes now glowing blue.

"THIS is MY Vollstandig."

* * *

**Revealing his Vollstandig, the Father of all Quincys, Yhwach prepares to end him...!!**

**To Be Continued In Chapter 673: KING OF THE QUINCY**


	2. King of the Quincy

**Hope you enjoy this second chapter!!!**

* * *

Yhwach undid the first three buttons of his shirt to reveal a Quincy cross. It shone brightly and the light filled the room just as Ichigo landed onto the floor. The light became dimmer and dimmer before it disappeared. Ichigo looked at where Yhwach was and was shocked. Yhwach now had a star-like halo on top of his head, a white cloak, white trousers and boots, a blue glowing Quincy cross embedded onto his chest and Yhwach held, in each hand, a long spirit bow. "This is..." Ichigo whispered. Yhwach caught note of it and look at Ichigo, his eyes now glowing blue.

"THIS is MY Vollstandig."

Yhwach stood still as Ichigo just stared in awe. "What's wrong? Surely, you didn't think it'd be easy to win? Come now, Ichigo. In order for a parent to truly see their child grow, I must come after you with all I have." Yhwach raised his spirit bows and by themselves, the bows stretched back and shot a flurry of Heilig Pfeils. Ichigo braced himself and used his long sword to unleash a black 'Getsuga'. The 'Getsuga' collided with the Heilig Pfeils and caused an explosion. Ichigo ran around the side and kept going around. Yhwach continued to fire Heilig Pfeils.

Orihime, in that instant, summoned her 'Santen Kesshun' to block the arrows while simultaneously healing Ichigo, who had stopped, with 'Soten Kisshun'. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ichigo jumped over Orihime's 'Santen Kesshun' which was still getting bombarded by Yhwach's arrows. "Ichigo, no!!" Orihime yelled out.

"Are you really that angry, Ichigo?" Yhwach asked?

**Chapter 673: KING OF THE QUINCY**

"Getsuga...TENSHOU!!!" Ichigo growled, unleashing a huge black 'Getsuga' at Yhwach. The Quincy King batted away the huge bombardment of spirit energy with just his hand and blue flames began to surround him. "Do you wish to kill me?"

Yhwach sent, in quantity, the blue flames at Ichigo. The orange-haired Shinigami fended off the flames with his two Zanpaktous. "To think you'd get this riled up over something that is, oh so, insignificant..."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. _I need more..._

"GETSUGA JUUJISHOU!!"

Ichigo created a two 'Getsugas' overlapping each other into a cross-shape that dispersed all the blue flames. Yhwach gave a simple smile in response. He raised his left hand and the bow that was attached began to fire many more arrows. Ichigo reacted quickly and used shunpo to dodge them. However, after dodging the last of them, Yhwach appeared behind him and kicked him towards the ground. Before he could crash, Yhwach appeared, again, on the ground and kicked Ichigo towards the adjacent wall.

"ICHIGO!!!" Orihime cried out, immediately creating a 'Soten Kisshun' to try and heal his injuries. Ichigo laid against the wall. His Shihakusho was dirtied and his face was covered in scuff marks. Down the right side of his face, blood trickled. "This can't possibly be it, now can it? Entertain me even more, Ichigo!" Yhwach shouted out.

After 'Soten Kisshun' managed to heal up his head wound, the blood going down Ichigo's face disappeared. He immediately got back up and started to charge at Yhwach again. Sighing, the King converted his bows into spirit blades. Ichigo and Yhwach clashed their swords against one another. "Surely, you didn't think you'd be the only one able to dual wield?" Yhwach smiled.

"You bastard...How are you even able to perform Vollstandig? You have the Head Captain's Bankai, right? So then," Ichigo tried to ask.

"Hmph. You honestly thought just because I was carrying his Bankai, I would be unable to use my own power? Let me assure you, Ichigo, I am nothing like my former Sternritters." Yhwach explained. "The name of my Vollstandig is...Alle Kraft*. And this will end up being your demise..."

(*T/N: All Power.)

\- Just outside Wahrwelt Castle -

Nonchalantly, Renji used his right hand and got on top of the wrecked building with Rukia on his back. Once they could both actually stand, Rukia got off. Suddenly, large amounts of dense reiatsu rained down upon them, startling them though none of them were hit. "Wh-What the heck is that thing?" Renji pointed at the colossal being formerly known as the 'Miracle', Gerard Valkyrie.

"ABARAI? KUCHIKI? YOU GUYS STILL ALIVE?!" Toshiro called out. He had some scratches on him and he was standing next to a relatively uninjured Byakuya. "The man you crossed blades with doesn't hold a candle to this thing!! Calling it a monster would be an understatement so tread carefully!!"

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Renji asked, as he had never before seen Toshiro as an adult before.

"Oh come on!! It should be very obvious just from his voice!!" Rukia sighed, seemingly knowing. "OBVIOUSLY, that's Captain Hitsugaya's older brother!!"

"Ooh, quick thinking!! Pleasure to meet you, sir!!" Renji bowed his head.

"Uh, yes, nice to meet you both too!!" Toshiro went along.

_Not even gonna bother, eh?_ Byakuya thought to himself.

Suddenly, they all felt two powerful spiritual pressures. "That spiritual pressure belongs to...Ichigo!!" Rukia recognised. "Is he already fighting Yhwach?"

Not wanting to leave him alone to it for any longer, Rukia and Renji quickly started to run towards Wahrwelt Castle to try and attack Gerard from behind. The gigantic dense reiatsu kept falling until Gerard tried to scoop them up with his hand. Byakuya used shunpo and got Rukia and Renji on top of a building closer to the castle. "You're facing me!!" Toshiro shouted, getting Gerard's attention. He held up his Zanpakuto. "HYORINMARU!!" the Captain called out, summoning a giant white ice dragon that smashed straight into Gerard, freezing him onto the ground.

"Rukia, Renji..." Byakuya addressed. "Go join up with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Huh? But, Nii-sama!!" Rukia tried to interject.

"I'm sure you can tell from his reiatsu alone...but Ichigo is confronting Yhwach right now." Byakuya pointed out. "I am not implying that Ichigo Kurosaki needs your strength. I am simply saying that I have no need for you two to be here. If I've made myself clear, then you two are now dismissed."

Understanding what he said, Renji and Rukia bowed their heads, thanking Byakuya before running to Wahrwelt Castle. Byakuya looked back at them for a brief moment before using shunpo to arrive next to Toshiro.

"Welcome back." Toshiro greeted. "You know they saw right through your concern for them, right?"

Byakuya turned his head away. "I chose my words carefully with the intent of them reading between the lines." he replied, with Toshiro smirking in response.

"You don't say...But are you sure you're okay with that? They really should be heading to where Ichigo is. I'm not sure whether or not you attended the Spiritual Arts School but...we weren't taught to fight for our superiors or our families. To the best of their abilities, all Shinigamis must protect all their friends and humans with their very lives. You and I are fellow acquaintances with Kurosaki but they're his best friends. As Shinigamis, if they're gonna draw their blades then I think it would be more appropriate for them to do it alongside Kurosaki..." Toshiro trailed off. "Deciding what's wrong and what's right...what a very Shinigami-like teaching." Byakuya commented. "Doesn't matter whether it's right or wrong...they'd probably go to him anyway." Toshiro added.

Gerard finally broke free of the ice that was constricting him to the ground. Byakuya raised his hand and summoned 'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi' and commanded the petals to surround the giant. Toshiro got behind Gerard and Byakuya used shunpo to quickly back away, about 10 feet.

Toshiro raised his sword. "Shikai Hyouketsu*."

(*T/N: Freeze The Four Worlds)

Toshiro once again flash-froze Gerard but unlike last time, Gerard broke through it with ease. "Tch." Toshiro scowled.

\- Inside Wahrwelt Castle -

"I believe that all people...exist on scales." Haschwalth began. "How they live, what they encounter, the totality of how they live their lives...it progresses based on their scale of what's right and wrong. You decide for yourself what you must split up and place on either side of the scale. And the fragments of the right and wrong that you split apart pile up on one another to form that of a person."

Haschwalth looked at the bloody Uryu laying down on the floor. "That is what makes you who you are."

Haschwalth continued to stare at the dark-haired Quincy who was breathing desperately for life. "That is also how you became the man you are today, Uryu Ishida. Except...I cannot see your form. The 'you' that was built up upon your scales of what's right and wrong...I cannot see that man at all. So who is Uryu Ishida?" Haschwalth asked. "Is it truly your earnest desire to put your life on the line for those shallow, heartless humans?"

"Spare me the drama." Uryu interrupted, struggling to get up, eventually being able to get on his left knee. "'Who is Uryu Ishida?' How do you expect me to figure something as vague as that out? The truth is..." Uryu summoned his bow and got up, barely. "I won't know until I see all of you vermin dead."

Haschwalth smugly smiled in reply. "I see."

\- Near Wahrwelt Castle -

"Wow, I can't believe the Sun Gate still worked. So this is what Souken Ishida used to escape the Vandenreich when he was exiled?"

"Yes, for once, I'm thankful of my father's sticky-fingered habits. It'll be the one and only time I'll be grateful to him." Ryuken replied.

"And you wonder why people called you a bad son." Isshin sighed.

\- Wahrwelt Throne Room -

"Is that all you have left? Ichigo..."

The Vollstandig-empowered Yhwach stared at Ichigo as he was on the ground, huffing and huffing. He was bleeding from his chest and 'Soten Kisshun' was just above him.

"Hmph. I'm disappointed. It seems that our chat has come to an end." Yhwach smiled. A pool of light formed underneath him and began to leak out to make a filled in circle of light. "Heiliger Altar der Fünf Lichtdrachen*."

(*T/N: Holy Altar of the Five Light Dragons.)

From the circles burst out five dragon heads, seemingly made of reishi which gave off a tremendous light. Ichigo stared as he saw that a string of light from each the dragons was attached to Yhwach's back. Suddenly, Orihime's 'Soten Kisshun' was getting peeled away. "It can't be...!" Orihime exclaimed.

"These five dragons all attract reishi (spirit particles) and absorb it. Then they give all that reishi to me thus empowering me all the more." Yhwach explained. From the pool of light then sprang out some smaller dragon heads with long necks. "I can then make these much smaller Soldat Drachen* to attack."

(*T/N: Soldier Dragons)

The smaller dragon heads charged at Ichigo. Ichigo used both his swords to unleash a 'Getsuga' each so a blue and black wave decimated the smaller dragons. "It's useless!!" Yhwach proclaimed as he continued to spawn more smaller dragons. They charged once again and shoved Ichigo against the wall behind Orihime.

Getting up quickly and rubbing his chin, Ichigo began to run at the dragons again. "Wait!!" Orihime held on to his Shihakusho. Ichigo looked back at her and as if entranced by his eyes, Orihime let go.

"I can't fathom any of this...Why do you want to die so quickly?" Yhwach asked as Ichigo hacked away at the 'Soldat Drachen'. "Do you honestly fear showing me your true power? Are you afraid I might steal it from you? Are you sure you don't want to release it? Because if you fall here, then the Soul Society, the real world, Hueco Mundo, they'll all be destroyed!! Are you okay with things ending like this, Ichigo?!!"

The 'Soldat Drachen' pushed Ichigo back again. Suddenly, the 'Soten Kisshun' appeared and managed to heal Ichigo a bit before disappearing. "Look, your comrade's answer to that is a resounding no." Yhwach looked at Orihime. "While you fight, even though it won't last long, she keeps trying to heal you. Telling you to fight."

Ichigo ran at the 'Soldat Drachen'. "Getsuga: Spinnender Ring*!!"

(*T/N: Moon Fang: Spinning Ring. Mix of both Japanese and German.)

The smaller Zangetsu formed a star-like ring and Ichigo swiped his blade so that the ring could cut right through the small dragons. One of the smaller dragons dodged this and sent a blast at Ichigo. Using 'Blut Vene', Ichigo took the hit and was undamaged. He then activated 'Blut Arterie' and the smaller Zangetsu developed a vein-like structure across the blade. Using this, Ichigo cut right through the last of the small dragons.

Yhwach spawned three more. "Tell me, Ichigo..."

The Shinigami ran at Yhwach and kept hitting the dragons with his long sword. "As the voice of the weak, as the voice of the powerless, for those who wouldn't be able to breathe without you...stand tall...fight and breathe your final breath!!"

The 'Soldat Drachen' pushed Ichigo all the way back and charged at him. In that moment, Ichigo noticed the thing he was waiting for. He called out, "ORIHIME!!"

Orihime quickly ran to his side and made a 'Santen Kesshun' just in time to negate the 'Soldat Drachen's' assault. As the 'Santen Kesshun' was being peeled away, Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Thanks." he said.

"Ichigo...in that moment, all I could do was hold on to a bit of your clothing and you still looked back to me." Orihime huffed. "That look you gave me...will be forever ingrained in my memory. That's why I know there must've been some reason..."

"Pretty much..." Ichigo smiled. "I needed quite a bit of time in order to absorb all that Quincy reiatsu..."

Orihime glanced at Ichigo's bigger Zangetsu and realised the tip was white and that the white was spreading. "Your Zanpakuto..."

Ichigo took a few steps forward and looked at Yhwach. "Sorry to make you wait...let me show you now." Ichigo raised his smaller Zangetsu and it vanished. He pointed the bigger Zangetsu at Yhwach. The blade was now all white.

Ichigo inhaled.

"BANKAI!!!!"

* * *

**After all this fighting, his true objective has been fulfilled. Ichigo now shows off his new...!!**

**To Be Continued in Chapter 674: HORNS OF SALVATION**


	3. Horns of Salvation

Orihime quickly ran to his side and made a 'Santen Kesshun' just in time to negate the 'Soldat Drachen's' assault. As the 'Santen Kesshun' was being peeled away, Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Thanks." he said.

"Ichigo...in that moment, all I could do was hold on to a bit of your clothing and you still looked back to me." Orihime huffed. "That look you gave me...will be forever ingrained in my memory. That's why I know there must've been some reason..."

"Pretty much..." Ichigo smiled. "I needed quite a bit of time in order to absorb all that Quincy reiatsu..."

Orihime glanced at Ichigo's bigger Zangetsu and realised the tip was white and that the white was spreading. "Your Zanpakuto..."

Ichigo took a few steps forward and looked at Yhwach. "Sorry to make you wait...let me show you now." Ichigo raised his smaller Zangetsu and it vanished. He pointed the bigger Zangetsu at Yhwach. The blade was now all white.

Ichigo inhaled.

"BANKAI!!!!"

**Chapter 674: HORNS OF SALVATION**

"Bankai...?" Yhwach repeated. "So, your endgame was this...?"

The King stared as black reiatsu spilled from Ichigo's longer Zangetsu and covered around Ichigo, eventually shooting up towards the sky and destroyed part of the roof.

A few moments before Ichigo unleashed his Bankai 

\- In Wahrwelt Castle -

Uryu drew back his bow, still huffing and huffing. He slowly aimed his 'Heilig Pfeil' towards Haschwalth. In response, the lightly-blonde haired Sternritter simply stared. "Now, may I ask you something?" Uryu asked, keeping his aim on Haschwalth. "Why are you so concerned about what kind of human I am? You've never struck me as the kind of guy that would be interested in such an abstract and existential topic. Furthermore, I'm certain you've realised the fact that the only reason I started to fight you here was to buy Kurosaki some time so that he could go fight Yhwach. So instead of peppering me with all these questions, wouldn't it be in your best interest to save every precious second you can by eliminating me as quickly as possible and return to His Majesty's side?"

Haschwalth sighed, tired of continuously having to explain the same thing he mentioned when they started their fight. "I feel like a broken record...I told you, I've already 'seen' the result. Your allies will perish, no matter how long or how quickly I pass time with you here. I will not be allowing His Majesty to be exposed to any kind of perilous situation..."

"Hmph. But the future, the result that you've 'seen' can be changed, no?" Uryu rebuttled. "Like how you were caught off guard by my most recent change!"

Haschwalth chuckled. "You are correct. After all, when I use the power of the 'Almighty', I am but a vessel, borrowing His Majesty's power. But when it comes to His Majesty, it's a bit different. Let me say this: what can make the 'Almighty's power so terrifying are two things. The first is that when it lies with His Majesty, it does not merely see _the_ future. And the second, is His Majesty himself. And his tremendous power."

Haschwalth's words began to unnerve Uryu. "What do you mean by that?" Uryu asked, nervousness now beginning to take hold of his body.

"Oh, I'll tell you all about it once we finish up here." Haschwalth raised his sword with his right hand. He presented it horizontally before himself and used his left hand to touch the back of the sword, near the tip. "Now then, Uryu Ishida, the time has come to place everything you are against the scales. The thing that blocks you from the road you'll never again return from...YOUR BROKEN SCALES!!"

\- Outside Wahrwelt Castle -

"HYORINMARU!!"

"Senbonzakura."

A huge white ice dragon smashed into Gerard's upper half while hundreds of thousands of cherry blossom petals surrounded his lower half. The petals tried to cut his legs apart but failed. 'Hyorinmaru' ended up getting smashed through without Gerard freezing.

Toshiro raised his right hand towards Gerard. "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku*!!"

(T/N: Binding Spell 63: Winding Binding Chains)

Golden chains formed from his hands and wrapped around the behemoth, restraining him in place. "Kuchiki, now!!" Toshiro ordered. Byakuya raised his hilt and the petals reformed into his blade. Earlier, he had almost exhausted himself and had to revert to his Shikai.

Byakuya then turned the sword upside down, the hilt pointing up, the blade down. "Bankai." Byakuya said, letting go of the hilt. The blade sunk through the ground creating ripples and huge blades came out of the ground in two rows behind the Sixth Company's Captain. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The huge blades all then simultaneously turned into cherry blossom petals. "Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

(*T/N: Throat Scene)

The now millions of petals swirled around the still-trapped Gerard, formed a gigantic sphere of cherry blossoms. However, Gerard easily smashed through the chains and broke through 'Gokei'. "Will this monster go down?" Toshiro huffed, annoyed at Gerard's strength. At the same time, Gerard raised his right arm to deliver a massive blow onto the two captains. "Bakudo 81: Danku*." Byakuya summoned a huge clear wall that repelled the Miracle's attack.

(*T/N: Splitting Void)

"So, Kido* works, eh?" Toshiro observed. He summoned his wings and flew straight into the air. "Hado 63: Raikohou*!!" Toshiro shot a huge bolt of yellow electricity straight through Gerard, creating a huge hole in the middle of the giant's body.

(1*T/N: Demon Spell.)

(2*Way of Destruction 63: Thunder Cannon)

"Yes!!" Toshiro cheered before seeing the huge hole close up.

"He's nothing but a mass of reiatsu now. So obviously he'll use the reiatsu in the atmosphere to heal himself." Byakuya explained.

"Yeah, yeah!!" Toshiro replied, annoyed once again.

"I can't believe it...two captains are struggling with one opponent. But I guess this is how powerful those 'Schutzstaffel' guys are, huh?"

Toshiro and Byakuya both looked behind them to see, in shock, Kira Izuru. Vice-Captain of the Third Company. During the Quincys' first invasion, he was attacked and ended up getting a portion of his right chest and arm blasted away. Now, he had, in the hollow portion of his chest, a big chunk of what looked like wood and wires of some sort along with a new, black metal arm. In that metal hand, he held his Zanpakuto.

"Kira...how the hell did you get here?" Toshiro asked.

Izuru shot him a cold, dead look. "I went to Captain Kurotsuchi's laboratory. I managed to trigger that gate you guys all used to get here." Izuru explained. "I encountered Hisagi on the way here. Seemed like he was taken down so I patched him up. Then I saw this guy and came straight over. Seems you need help."

Izuru jumped straight up and held up his Zanpakuto. "Raise your head, Wabisuke*!!"

(T/N: The Penitent One)

His sword shifted to create a blade that bended 90 degrees three times to resemble a hook of some kind. "Wait, Kira, stop!! You can't cut that guy, it won't be effective, he doesn't have a body!!" Toshiro warned.

"Of course he does. Almost all living things need to have a body of some kind." Izuru countered. "Hado 58: Tenran*."

(T/N: Orchid Sky)

Izuru created a tornado from his left hand and directed it at Gerard. The wind kept hitting up against Gerard's right shoulder. "If you use a destructive kido like 'Raikohou' then obviously it'll go right through him. But if you use one that is just less in destructive force like 'Tenran', then it should be easy to go past the reiatsu and reveal the body without destroying it."

At that moment, the reiatsu of Gerard's shoulder was pushed away and revealed bones of a shoulder. "He does have a body!!" Toshiro marveled.

"Now then, would you like to do the honors...Captain Kenpachi?"

"HELL YEAH!!"

Kenpachi suddenly appeared in the sky. His right arm still missing from fighting Gerard earlier and using 'Bankai'. In his left, he had his Zanpakuto. "What the- I thought he lost consciousness after he turned into that...thing!!" Toshiro gasped, landing next to Byakuya.

"He truly is a monster." Byakuya commented.

"Swallow, NOZARASHI*!!" Kenpachi shouted out his Zanpakuto's name as his blade transformed into a giant axe/war cleaver hybrid with a tassle on the top and a long, bandaged hilt.

(T/N: Weather Beaten)

Kenpachi smiled with glee and brought down his Zanpakuto, completely slicing off Gerard's arm. The goliath screamed in pain and converted his left hand into a sword made of reiatsu and clashed with Kenpachi's 'Nozarashi', knocking Kenpachi into a building. "What the hell? Your attacks were much harder than that earlier." Kenpachi groaned in disappointment, walking forward to the hole created by him being knocked through. "Do I need to slaughter you more?"

Kenpachi charged at Gerard and they began exchanging blows with their swords.

"At this rate, we'll just have to leave it to Zaraki." Toshiro said.

"You should know that that wild animal isn't going to be able to handle him. You saw how much he was beaten around before, right?" Byakuya pointed out.

"I know. Just joking. Can't let him hog all the fun." Toshiro smiled.

From his blade, he created a couple of ice shards. Byakuya raised his hand and summoned millions of petals.

Izuru readied yet another Kido.

Suddenly, a rumbling shook the ground and they could all see a black pillar of reiatsu breaking through the Wahrwelt Castle.

"This reiatsu...is it Kurosaki? If so, then why the hell...?" Toshiro questioned.

\- In another part of Wahrwelt Castle -

"Rukia!!" Renji called out to the black-haired Shinigami in front of him. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Rukia answered. "It's Ichigo!! But this reiatsu...it feels so dark. So deep. So...cold. Can it really be Ichigo?"

\- Near the Throne Room of Wahrwelt Castle -

"Kurosaki!!" Uryu exclaimed, feeling his comrade's reiatsu.

"Don't look away!!" Haschwalth warned, charging at Uryu. Just by a hair, Uryu managed to dodge Haschwalth's strike which would've sliced him in half.

\- Throne Room -

Smoke arose throughout the room. Small pieces of rock crumbled from the now broken part of the roof, over Ichigo. The smoke slowly cleared revealing Ichigo in his now new Bankai. He had donned a long-sleeved black Shihakusho. Tufts of red around the neck, wrists and the usual ragged ends of his Shihakusho also had these tufts of red. His Zanpakuto was now a long sword that had a white chain, black hilt, white tsuba and black blade. The white chain was quite long and reached the floor. Along the blunt end of Ichigo's sword was three protrusions and on the actual blade were five diamond-shaped holes. Ichigo's Shihakusho was now closed and showed a hole in the middle of his chest and it had markings come out of it resembling the markings of Ichigo's Hollowfication form against Ulquiorra Schifer. Instead of sandals, he now had black boots. Not only that, but Ichigo now had a white horn coming out of the left side of his head and his left eye was like a hollow's: a black sclera and yellow pupil.

"Impressive." Yhwach chuckled.

Orihime stared from the back, speechless...and terrified. Ichigo's reiatsu felt completely different. It was like how it was when he lost control aginst Ulquiorra. And that scared her. "I..chi...go...?" Orihime called out, shaking. Ichigo turned his head around and looked at her. He gave a smile.

"Yo." he greeted. Orihime then stopped shaking. She smiled and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "You can relax. This time, I'm still 'me'."

"Your resemblance to a hollow is somewhat striking." Yhwach commented. "So this is your Bankai, huh?"

"Yeah." Ichigo answered, turning to face Yhwach. "Shin Tensa Zangetsu*."

(T/N: True Heavenly Chains Moon Slayer)

"The Shinigami powers from my father, my inner hollow...the Quincy powers I inherited from my mother, the old man..." Ichigo started. "Previously, these two used to oppose each other and fight for dominance. But now, they've finally gained balance and as Zangetsu, I reforged them both. If the balance between them is maintained, then they'll be under control. But in that case, it stands to reason that they should come forth if the balance is destroyed. Up til now...whenever I tried unleashing my Shinigami powers to the full extent, the times when I was unable to unleash them...this thing always came out. My inner hollow. That's why my form changes like this. By temporarily putting aside my Quincy power, I am able to fully bring out my Shinigami and Hollow powers to the full extent, merging them both together to form my Bankai. That's what that guy (referring to his inner hollow, Zangetsu) taught me. But...the thing is, Zangetsu is wild. When it comes to trying to get him to use this Bankai, it's hard. I need to bombard him with my reiatsu and force him into Bankai, which is why the longer Zangetsu turns white. But I haven't been able to master it completely yet so I made sure to keep taking your attacks, to use your reiatsu to force Zangetsu awake. You have my thanks."

Yhwach simply continued to smile, overjoyed. "Orihime..." Ichigo addressed.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm gonna force him out of that Vollstandig thing soon enough, okay? Until then, you'll be unable to use 'Santen Kesshun' so please, stay away as far as you can. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Understood."

Suddenly, before he knew what happened, Ichigo grabbed Yhwach's face with his left hand and threw him against the wall. The Soldat Drachen came to attack him but Ichigo quickly flew up and with one stroke, chopped them all into bits. "Interesting, my son." Yhwach laughed, coming out of the wall. "Let's test the extent of this Bankai of yours now, shall we?"

Yhwach raised his hand and the five dragon heads suddenly grew necks and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly went up to avoid their assault and they followed. One dragon head managed to push him through the roof and then the rest caused the roof to collapse. Ichigo raised his sword. "Getsuga Tensho."

Ichigo let out a black 'Getsuga' and destroyed one of the heads. Then, Ichigo grabbed the chain of 'Shin Tensa Zangetsu' and began to spin it around, decimating another one of the heads. The three remaining heads then all gathered to form one giant dragon head, preparing to send out a huge blast of energy. "Letzter Schrei der Drachen - Asche des Altars*. They'll send out one last final wave of energy that'll engulf you in blue flames. Let's see you overcome this, Ichigo!!" Yhwach grinned.

(*T/N: Last Scream of the Dragons - Ashes of the Altar)

Ichigo once again held the hilt of his sword and the dragons discharged a massive pillar of blue flames at Ichigo. Simply sighing, Ichigo raised his left hand and swiped it across, completely negating the huge attack. He then launched another 'Getsuga' straight through the giant dragon head, destroying it, and the 'Getsuga' continued and hit Yhwach. Yhwach just about managed to hold back the 'Getsuga' with his two hands. "Getsuga Tensho?!" Yhwach scoffed. "Old trick, same resul-"

Yhwach stopped mid-sentence as he saw Ichigo cut his hand and the blood rose up near his horn and seemed to be creating something.

"Gran Rey Cero." Ichigo smiled, sending a huge white Cero straight through Yhwach.

* * *

**The unrelenting Cero blasts right through Yhwach!!**

**To Be Continued in Chapter 675: HORNS OF SALVATION II**


	4. Horns of Salvation 2

"Getsuga Tensho?!" Yhwach scoffed. "Old trick, same resul-"

Yhwach stopped mid-sentence as he saw Ichigo cut his hand and the blood rose up near his horn and seemed to be creating something.

"Gran Rey Cero*." Ichigo smiled, sending a huge white Cero straight through Yhwach.

(T/N: Hollow King's Doom Blast)

Yhwach spewed up blood as he fell to his knees, a gaping hole in his chest.

**Chapter 675: HORNS OF SALVATION II**

**THE REVIVED BURNT-OUT FLAMES**

Ichigo landed back into the Throne Room, sword in hand. He looked at Yhwach, who was now slightly recovering. He saw how he was using reishi to try and close the wound of Ichigo's 'Gran Rey Cero'.

"Well done, my child." Yhwach congratulated. "It seems your power is tremendous."

Ichigo stared at him. "I've already told you, I'm not your son."

"Hmph. No matter how many times you may try to deny it, the result is the same. But, very well. I must reward you for reaching such a power anyhow."

Yhwach reached into his back pocket. On instinct, Ichigo raised his sword in a stance and prepared himself. "This is how I'll deal with you." the King said, with gleaming eyes meeting Ichigo's own. He raised his hand to show a medallion.

"That's...!!" Ichigo immediately recognized what it was.

"Bankai..."

\- In Wahrwelt Castle -

Uryu laid his back against a rock, blood streaming from the side of his head. From his left shoulder, from his right arm, from his left ankle, from his right knee. He couldn't keep this up much longer. "The Schrift that His Majesty granted me was 'B', the 'Balance'." Haschwalth mentioned, walking towards Uryu with his sword and now with a shield.

"By allocating the misfortunes that befall upon my domain, to the fortunate...I maintain harmony in the world. And..." Haschwalth raised his shield. "All misfortunes that befall me can be redirected to this Freund Schild*. You don't stand any chance, Uryu Ishida. To be honest, at this point, there isn't anything you can tell me." Haschwalth spun around his sword so that he held the blade down. "If you refuse to talk, then so be it. Your life ends here..."

(T/N: Sacrifice Shield)

"Wait!!" Uryu interrupted, still huffing. "Don't you...want to know what my Schrift is?"

"Oh, please." Haschwalth scoffed. "Don't try to delay the inevitable. If it was enough to beat me, then you would've used it already."

Uryu smiled. "It's actually the opposite. Now's a good time to use it."

"What?"

"My Schrift is...'A', the 'Antithesis'."

Suddenly, wounds appeared all over Haschwalth's body. The Sternritter stumbled a bit before kneeling on the ground. He looked up to see a standing Uryu, fully recovered.

"The 'Antithesis' is the ability to reverse events between two designated points." Uryu explained. "For example, just now, I simply reversed the events of our wounds."

"I see." Haschwalth understood and gave a smile. "What a magnificent power. It's no wonder His Majesty took an interest in you. The power to reverse events that have already taken place...perhaps you are the only one capable of challenging His Majesty's power."

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked, confused. "Can't you tell from the reiatsu? Kurosaki has Yhwach pinned down. He can rival his power."

"Oh, really. I wonder..."

Feeling worried over Haschwalth's words, Uryu immediately began to run in the direction of the Throne Room. "Where are you going?" Haschwalth questioned. Uryu didn't turn around but felt his back be inflicted with wounds and he fell down.

"Your 'Antithesis' is truly remarkable." Haschwalth praised, getting up. "But it's a poor match up to my 'Balance'. I've told you, I can allocate misfortune. All the misfortunes that occur onto me are redirected onto my 'Freund Schild'. In other words, the good fortune of you inflicting and injuring me, has rained down upon you as misfortune in the same amount."

Haschwalth relaxed and eased up a bit when his wounds suddenly disappeared. His shield ended up being cracked. "I can redirect my misfortune onto my 'Freund Schild' and it will rain down further misfortune onto you." Haschwalth finished explaining as Uryu got injured more. Still on the floor, the Last Quincy struggled and crawled. "Why don't you give up? You're a smart man. You know you can't beat me or His Majesty."

Uryu still struggled and Haschwalth had enough. He used 'Hirenkyaku' and appeared by Uryu's side. "It appears I saw you wrong. You are...exactly like those foolish humans."

Haschwalth raised his sword to completely slice Uryu in half.

"A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed, Gritz!"

Suddenly, someone threw 5 ginto bottles at Uryu and encased him in a barrier. "Sorry, but, I have to ask you to leave my foolish son alone."

"You're...Ryuken Ishida." Haschwalth stared at the white-haired Quincy as he walked, nonchalantly, towards Haschwalth. "What business do you have here? Answer me."

"The answer's obvious, ain't it?" Isshin asked, behind Haschwalth, with his Zanpakuto raised.

"You're...!!" Haschwalth turned around.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!"

Isshin swung his sword and a streak of yellow energy struck Haschwalth.

\- Throne Room -

"Bankai..."

A mountain of flames erupted from Yhwach's medallion before they all disappeared. Instead of having a medallion in his hand however, he now had a Zanpakuto. It had a purple hilt, a brown oval guard and, instead of a steel, metal blade, was a charred out blade. Yhwach grinned. "This was Head Captain Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi*."

(T/N: Long Sword of the Remaining Flames)

Yhwach then charged at Ichigo and they clashed swords. They continued to do so for a while. With each strike, Ichigo kept wondering what 'Zanka no Tachi's powers were. Kyoraku, the current Captain of the First Division and Head Captain of the Gotei 13, never offered him any details as to what 'Zanka no Tachi's abilities are. For a solid minute, Yhwach and Ichigo kept going back and forth with their sword clashes. Ichigo kept trying to gauge what it might be and so, stayed on the defensive until he knew what 'Zanka no Tachi' could do.

"Are you curious to know?" Yhwach asked, as if reading Ichigo's mind. Ichigo got backed into a wall and Yhwach was about to stab him in the neck. Ichigo dodged and the tip touched the wall. Suddenly, the wall was completely blown away. "Zanka no Tachi, East: Kyokujitsujin*. The flames are concentrated to the tip and whatever it touches is blown apart by the flames."

(*T/N: Rising Sun Edge)

"I see." Ichigo understood. "So, in that case, I should just dodge the tip and avoid it."

Ichigo thought he knew all there was to it and swiftly appeared behind Yhwach to stab him in the back. As soon as the tip of his 'Shin Tensa Zangetsu' touched Yhwach however, Ichigo quickly backed up using 'Shunpo'.

"To think that as soon as you felt the contact, you instinctively moved back." Yhwach chuckled, turning back his head to see Ichigo's Zanpakuto's tip smoking a bit.

Instantaneously, flames were visible, coming off of Yhwach's body, surrounding him, almost like armor. "Zanka no Tachi, West: Zanjitsu Gokui*. The flames covering my body currently reach up to temperatures of 15,000,000 degrees. Think of me as the embodiment of the sun itself." Yhwach inwardly laughed as he repeated the words of the former First Division Captain and former Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Yamamoto Shigekuni.

(*T/N: Remnant Sun Prison Garb)

\- Outside Wahrwelt Castle -

"This sensation is..."

"Most likely Yhwach using the previous Head Captain's Bankai, 'Zanka no Tachi'."

"Who the hell cares about that?! All I want to know is, when the hell are we gonna slaughter that guy to pieces?!"

"Zaraki, you're acting like an idiot!! Right now, he can't find us, we have the element of surprise!!" Toshiro whispered.

"Indeed." Byakuya added.

"Peh. Who the hell cares?!" Kenpachi growled.

\- In Wahrwelt Castle -

Isshin kept up his flurry of sword strikes. Haschwalth made sure to try and dodge or even reflect the strikes back with his sword.

"Hey, you're good at this!!" Isshin smiled.

"You're sluggish." Haschwalth replied.

"I guess." Isshin snickered, still keeping up his flurry of attacks. _This is bad._ Haschwalth began to think. _He keeps pushing me back like this and I have no choice but to defend. Not only that, but unless he inflicts a strike, I won't be able to use my 'Balance' to disrupt his 'fortune'._

"Thinking deeply while in battle. That can be very deadly." Ryuken commented in a monotonous tone. He held up his bow at Haschwalth and struck him through his chest. Haschwalth quickly activated his 'Balance' and tried to inflict damage upon Ryuken. But nothing happened.

"How...?"

"'Blut Vene' is easily able to block something as powerless as that."

Isshin raised up his sword and Haschwalth summoned his Freund Schild to block it. He stepped back but using 'Shunpo', Isshin got behind him and landed a ton of slashes upon Haschwalth's back.

"Don't get cocky. I can easily transfer these wounds onto my Freund Schild." Haschwalth's back wounds disappeared instantaneously. Isshin smiled.

Suddenly, Haschwalth's 'Freund Schild' shattered into pieces.

"If I inflict so much damage that you need to redirect it to your shield, then I just need to do enough to properly that shield of yours." Isshin explained cockily.

"Don't get so arrogant, Isshin Kurosaki." Haschwalth warned.

\- Throne Room -

_How? My body is covered in a 15,000,000 degree heat!! It's as if I'm wearing armor made of the surface of the Sun!! Yet, why...how is he still able to inflict damage upon me?!!_

Ichigo moved swiftly behind Yhwach and dealt another blow, striking him across the back.

"Is this all you got?" Ichigo smiled, mocking Yhwach.

"Not even close!!" Yhwach smiled back, refusing to show any signs of weakness. He then stabbed 'Zanka no Tachi' into the ground. "Oh, corpses, ashes of the dead scattered by this blade." Yhwach began reciting. "Lend me your power. In exchange for the pleasure of battle, defend me till your bones turn back into dust."

The ground beneath Yhwach and the Zanpakuto began breaking. "Zanka no Tachi, South: Kaka Juumanokushi Daisoujin*!!"

Springing out of the ground, black, smoldering skeletons arose, growling and seeming angered. "These are all the dead, burnt by the Head Captain's flames, revived only to serve me and kill you!!"

(*T/N: Great Burial Ranks Of The Ten Trillion Fire Dead)

The skeletons began charging at Ichigo. "Santen Kesshun!!!" Orihime summoned her triangular shield and stopped the skeletons in their tracks. "Koten Zanshun!!"

Orihime then sent out one of her Shun Shun Rikka, Tsubaki, to destroy a few of the skeletons.

Ichigo jumped up, over 'Santen Kesshun' and discharged a black 'Getsuga Tensho' which destroyed a lot of the skeletons in one fell swoop.

Meanwhile, Yhwach took this opportunity to charge up 'Zanka no Tachi, North: Tenchi Kaijin*'. A move which concentrates all of 'Ryujin Jakka's flames into one sword stroke which incinerates anything it touches out of existence.

(*T/N: Heaven And Earth, End In Ashes)

Just as Ichigo was destroying a few more of the skeletons, Yhwach unleashed 'Tenchi Kaijin' which caused a huge flash of fire which incinerated the wall behind Ichigo, the 'Santen Kesshun', the rest of the skeletons and presumably, Ichigo.

The smoke cleared and Yhwach was shocked to see Ichigo still standing, as if nothing hurt him. "How...?"

"It's all over now, Yhwach." Ichigo sighed.

He began to run around Yhwach fast, creating an illusion of a thousand of him running around Yhwach. "Oh, please!!" Yhwach huffed. "A cheap trick like this? I can tell where you are by your reiatsu!!"

Yhwach stabbed an Ichigo with the tip of his blade and it burned a hole right through him. Yhwach smiled but the Ichigo he stabbed suddenly disappeared.

"Wrong one." Ichigo commented as he was above Yhwach. The King looked up to see what looked like white reiatsu gathering around Ichigo's 'Shin Tensa Zangetsu'.

_A white...'Getsuga'?_

"GETSUGA JIGOKUSHO*!!!"

(*Intended T/N: Moon Fang Hell Piercer)

The white 'Getsuga' was launched at Yhwach who tried to block it with 'Zanka no Tachi' but the charred blade was completely broken, which nullified the Bankai. _Has he truly surpassed...Genryusai's Bankai?_

Ichigo landed and summoned both his black and white-coloured 'Getsugas'. They both wrapped around his sword, creating a black and white spiral of reiatsu. "It's over. Soseiji Getsuga, Tengokutodjigoku*."

(*T/N: Twins Moon Fang, Heaven and Hell)

Ichigo discharged the combined Getsuga which completely ripped through Yhwach's body.

* * *

**The Black and White Getsuga...**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 676: A NEW AWAKENING_**


	5. A New Awakening

**Lord Wolfe: Thank you so much for thinking so!! I will admit, I think the fight I'm writing is still crap but I'm glad others are enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!**

* * *

**Chapter 676: A NEW AWAKENING**

The white 'Getsuga' was launched at Yhwach who tried to block it with 'Zanka no Tachi' but the charred blade was completely broken, which nullified the Bankai. _Has he truly surpassed...Genryusai's Bankai?_

Ichigo landed and summoned both his black and white-coloured 'Getsugas'. They both wrapped around his sword, creating a black and white spiral of reiatsu. "It's over. Soseiji Getsuga, Tentodjigoku*."

(*T/N: Twins Moon Fang, Heaven and Hell)

Ichigo discharged the combined Getsuga which completely ripped through Yhwach's body. Yhwach's blood splattered all over the floor as the giant gash that ran across his left shoulder all the way to his right hip kept opening up to the point where Yhwach was almost split in half.Impossible...I...lost?

Yhwach's seemingly lifeless and halved body fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Ichigo kept huffing and huffing, completely out of breath. "I won...I WON!!!" Ichigo yelled out. Finally, it was all over!! No more bloodshed. No more fighting. He had defeated the King of the Quincy and now... no more lives of the Shinigami were in danger. The World of the Living... the Soul Society...Hueco Mundo...they were all safe now...

"Not yet...I haven't been defeated yet... my son."

\- A moment earlier, in Wahrwelt Castle -

Haschwalth stopped in his tracks and looked directly up at the ceiling where His Majesty's Throne Room was located. "His Majesty...I can't feel his reiatsu anymore!" he spoke aloud, panic taking hold. Could Ichigo Kurosaki have truly killed Yhwach? Such a question was simply a scenario based in the realm of impossibility for Haschwalth. To him, Yhwach was a man that should be unbeatable.

"Where do you think you're looking at, eh?"

Isshin swung his Zanpakuto and Haschwalth narrowly missed the blade. He was going to go straight to the Throne Room before feeling...it.

"It seems it's almost time..." Haschwalth muttered.

"Time? For what?" Isshin questioned, still in a stance. The barrier around Uryu began to dissolve. The Quincy blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. He got up, trickles of blood coming down.

"Ryuken...Kurosaki's father? Why are you-"

"Isn't it obvious? We came because all of you messed up badly by letting the Soul King die." Ryuken answered.

"Well that's-"

"Enough!!" Ryuken snarled, his voice so easily contrasting his usual calm attitude. "It's one thing for you to talk back like that to your own father. It's another for you to try and defend yourself after youletthe Soul King die!! If you don't want me to put you down, then shut up, stand up and fight!!"

Uryu was left speechless. His father was so calm, so collected. He presumed his father wouldn't even bat an eye even if Uryu was killed in front of him. "Yikes, tough love, huh?" Isshin commented.

\- Outside Wahrwelt Castle -

Kenpachi laughed wildly, spinning Nozarashi in the air, spots of blood still dropping out what's left of his left arm. "Hado #58, Tenran!!" Izuru got behind the goliath and used 'Tenran' to expose his skeletal back, usually covered by his spirit energy.

"Hyorinmaru!!!"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Ougi: Ikka Senjinka."

"GET THE HELL OUT MY WAY!!!!!!!"

Thousands of pink-coloured swords along with a massive white ice dragon collided with Gerard's back. Kenpachi brashly swung Nozarashi and split the 'Miracle' in half.

\- Inside Wahrwelt Castle, near Yhwach's Throne Room -

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo*."

(*Left Arm of the Devil)

Chad slammed his left fist right through the golem and pinned it against the wall. A giant skull shape was suddenly left carved into the wall after the golem was crushed.

Ganju breathed a sigh of relief and sat back on one of the golems. "That's the last of 'em, eh!! I bet you're grateful I teamed up with you, Chad!!"

"Mhm." Chad nodded, not really listening.

"Hey, what is it? We cleared the way back. Now all that's left is for Ichigo to come, right?"

"Yeah but...he should be done. Yhwach's reiatsu has disappeared. So what's-"

Chad's musing was cut off as they both felt a massive surge of power. "W-What is this?!"

\- In another part of Wahrwelt Castle -

"What is-" Uryu exclaimed.

Haschwalth smirked. "It seems His Majesty has finally gotten control over it. The Soul King's Right Hand, that is."

\- Throne Room -

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the scene before him. A black sludge seem to come out of Yhwach's body. It put together the halved Yhwach and slowly began to surround him. The black sludge was now on Yhwach's right arm, left leg and the right quarter of his face.

Within that black sludge, yellow eyes opened up. "How truly marvelous your Bankai is, Ichigo!! But, compared to this, it's child's play!!" Yhwach laughed before stretching out his arms. A faint blue ring appeared in front of each hand.

\- Where Uryu Is -

A blue pillar engulfed Haschwalth. The Sternritter choked as he felt his whole power be taken from his body. "Auswahlen!!" Ryuken recognised the damned technique.

The blue light vanished and Haschwalth laid on the ground, on his back. He looked over at Uryu's face and was a bit taken aback by his expression. "What is that? Pity? Don't need it. You might think I'd feel betrayed...but it's the exact opposite. The fact that...His Majesty...saw it fitting...to siphon my power away...and not yours...proves...that in the end...I truly am the only one necessary for...His Majesty..."

Uryu nodded. "I see."

"Let's go." Ryuken ordered, moving away. Isshin sheathed his sword.

"Wait." Haschwalth wheezed. "Uryu Ishida...before you go...transfer your wounds onto me. I am about to die...whether or not I have a few wounds on me won't change that outcome."

Uryu stayed still, stunned. "Why?" he asked. "Earlier, we both tried to earnestly kill each other. So why...?"

"You said it yourself. You put everything you had on those scales of yours. Because if you merely followed others...while being lost and adrift yourself...without ever truly weighing your desicion and consequence...then you may just come to regret everything." Haschwalth recounted, consciously comparing himself to Uryu while saying so.

"In light of that, weigh this as well. Put it all on your scales...Uryu Ishida. You must go...and save your friends!!"

Uryu gulped. He reaffirmed his resolve before activating his 'Antithesis'. All the wounds he had endured were suddenly gone and they appeared exactly on Haschwalth's body...as he died.

Uryu walked over to Ryuken and Isshin. "Ryuken, Yhwach is-"

"Most likely, gaining power almost on par with the Soul King." Ryuken finished it off.

"Exactly. Knowing the kind of man you are, you probably knew this would happen. And you're not one to appear on the battlefield without a plan. So..."

Ryuken sighed, annoyed and impressed at his son's observations. He reached into his inner pocket and brought out a silver arrowhead. "When 'Auswahlen' is used upon a Quincy, a silver blood clot forms in their heart. I forged this arrowhead from a silver blood clot from your mother. I heard Souken say that, if it is fired and pierces the one who activated the 'Auswahlen' then for a little while, his powers can be surpressed. This is how we'll stop Yhwach."

He placed it in Uryu's hand. "The one to fire this will be you."

\- Outside Wahrwelt Castle -

The four Shinigamis stared as the light particles that formed Gerard's body disappeared and left behind a giant skeleton. "This giant source of power we're feeling...it's most likely Yhwach." Byakuya said.

"Damn it. Let's go and..." Toshiro huffed before fainting.

"Captain!!" Izuru exclaimed.

"Hmph." Kenpachi grunted.

"It seems he overexerted himself. Kira, patch him up. Me and the baboon will go to the castle."

"Roger."

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a baboon?"

"Did I stutter?"

\- Throne Room -

"Getsuga Tensho!!!" Ichigo wrapped his black Getsuga around his blade, charging at Yhwach. Yhwach summoned a blade made of reishi and clashed with Ichigo. The clashing of reiatsu was too heavy and Orihime cast 'Santen Kesshun' to protect herself.

Ichigo got pushed back and skidded across the floor. "Now then," Yhwach started, his black sludge encroaching the floor and walls around him. "Let me show you true despair, Ichigo."

**Is all hope lost?**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 677: HORNS OF SALVATION III_**


	6. Horns of Salvation 3

"Getsuga Tensho!!!" Ichigo wrapped his black Getsuga around his blade, charging at Yhwach. Yhwach summoned a blade made of reishi and clashed with Ichigo. The clashing of reiatsu was too heavy and Orihime cast 'Santen Kesshun' to protect herself.

Ichigo got pushed back and skidded across the floor. "Now then," Yhwach started, his black sludge encroaching the floor and walls around him. "Let me show you true despair, Ichigo."

**Chapter 677: HORNS OF SALVATION III**

**SCREAMING QUINCY**

The black ooze suddenly sprang up in the form of spikes and Ichigo backed off. Slowly, Yhwach took two steps forward as the black ooze began to lazily wrap around the rest of Yhwach's body. He brought up his right hand and began to truly feel the reiatsu of the once 'Mimihagi' or in better terms, the Soul King's right arm.

"Truly magnificent. This power is on a whole other scale. Your Bankai may have given you the edge earlier, Ichigo, but at this rate, you..."

Spikes emerged from Yhwach's back. "WILL NOT STOP ME!!!"

The spikes then charged at Ichigo who held them back with his black blade. He gritted his teeth as the spikes kept pounding at his blade.

Meanwhile, the black sludge that was encroaching the floors suddenly destroyed the rest of the walls of the Throne Room and the force of it caused Orihime, despite being protected by her 'Santen Kesshun' to be thrown back down the stairs which led up to the original room and she landed at the bottom of the stairs, blood trickling down her head.

"ORIHIME!!!" Ichigo cried out, losing his focus for a second before a white reiatsu encloaked his blade. "GETSUGA JIGOKUSHO!!!!" The orange-haired hybrid unleashed the white 'Getsuga' and blasted back the spikes.

Yhwach stared eagerly at Ichigo, a mad smile on his face.

\- At the base of Wahrwelt Castle -

Byakuya raised his hand and used 'Senbonzakura' to smash the wall in front of him. Kenpachi walked behind him. "Keh, if you wanted to take down the wall, you should've let me cut it down."

Byakuya stared blankly at the Eleventh Company's Captain. "I don't recall ever asking the assistance of a thoughtless, danger prone, ape like you to take down a wall. I'd rather you save your remarks for the upcoming battles."

"Huh?! Kuchiki, if you don't want your ass to be hanging off of my sword then stay quiet."

"As if a mere commoner like yourself could ever hurt me."

"Oh? We never got to settle this back in Hueco Mundo. Wanna see who's bitch-ass will get butchered first?"

\- In another part of Wahrwelt Castle -

"Abarai!!!" Uryu yelled out as he caught a glimpse of the red-haired Shinigami along with Rukia.

"Ishida? Wait, why's your father and Ichigo's father here?" Renji looked over at the duo behind Uryu. Isshin didn't really feel like explaining so instead he greeted Rukia. Ryuken simply didn't want to converse at all so he stayed silent which disappointed Renji.

He was about to say something until everyone felt the heavy reiatsu above them.

\- Just outside the Throne Room -

"Inoue!!" Chad called out, running with Ganju to help pick up the knocked down girl. As he helped her up, he observed a scuff mark on the side of her head. "Are you okay?"

Orihime groaned, "Mhm...yeah. What about Ichigo?"

The three looked upwards as they felt the two massive reiatsus' clashing. They all ran upwards and witnessed both Ichigo and Yhwach fighting. Yhwach created more spikes out of the black sludge and launched it towards Ichigo.

Ichigo fired off a 'Getsuga Tensho' and the black wave clashed with the sludge, cancelling each other out and creating intense wind pressure. In that moment, Orihime used her 'Santen Kesshun' to protect the three of them. "Is...is that guy even a Quincy?" Ganju shivered, feeling the raw intensity of Yhwach's reiatsu and how it was growing.

Ichigo looked behind him and saw the trio. Chad caught a glimpse of Ichigo's eyes before the Shinigami turned back and charged at Yhwach. Orihime decided to ready her 'Koten Zanshun' but Chad put his hand on her shoulder to signal to her not to.

"Why, Sado?"

"I saw just now from Ichigo's eyes. He doesn't want us interfering. If he doesn't want us interfering, he must have some kind of plan. So..." Chad clenched his fist, fighting back the urge to step into the fray. "Let's wait and believe in him."

Orihime looked back at the battlefield as Yhwach created a sword from the black sludge and sliced Ichigo's left shoulder. Ichigo stepped back, huffing. His wound then healed instantaneously, earning another smirk from Yhwach. "High-speed regeneration? How hollow-like indeed."

Ichigo didn't reply but instead, charged again. A black and white reiatsu engulfed his blade. "GETSUGA TENTOJIGOKUSHO!!!"

Ichigo brought down his sword as Yhwach crafted a shield of the black ooze to block the attack. He was unable to fully stop it as Ichigo's blade broke through the shield and sliced Yhwach across the chest, pushing him back.

The King huffed as Ichigo did. "You continue to surprise me, my son..."

Ichigo simply stared at Yhwach for a brief moment before looking at Zangetsu.

"Damn it...at this rate, it's not gonna work..."

"Oh, if you're out of tricks already, do not worry!!! This new power of mine will engulf everything!! Not having anything left and surrendering to me is the only options you have left available to you, Ichigo!!! Surrender to despair!!!"

Ichigo stared confidently at Yhwach. "So then, what of this despair? I've fallen into despair countless times, and every time, I've climbed back up, kicked it in its teeth and came crawling back all for this moment!!!"

He outstretched his left hand and summoned his smaller Zangetsu. Yhwach became slightly confused as Ichigo brandished both blades in front of him, both pointing at Yhwach. "I told you earlier...'Shin Tensa Zangetsu' is my Bankai in which my merged Shinigami and Hollow powers are brought to their full extent.This...is what happens when I merge my Quincy powers into them."

The two blades glowed blue before Ichigo was engulfed in a massive blue explosion. The pressure almost blew the trio behind Ichigo back and Yhwach smiled. "So...this was your true endgame?"

The smoke cleared and revealed Ichigo in a sleeveless white Shihakusho with blue rimmings along with white boots, white gloves, a silver bracelet with a cross hanging off of it on his left wrist. Ichigo himself was kneeling on his left knee and his right hand, he held the red hilt of a blade. The inner part of the blade was black while the base was white. The blade had a bit jutting out to act as a guard and a chain is seen attached to the top of the blade all the way to the bottom of the jutted end.

The hole in Ichigo's chest remained and the markings were the same except now, two stripes ran down the left side of Ichigo's face, both going through his left eye which remained a Hollow's. Ichigo stood up and lifted up his blade.

He swung it nonchalantly and Yhwach's left arm was suddenly cut off.

**A beacon of hope!! Ichigo unleashes his full true power!!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 679: The End of My World_**


	7. The End of My World

**Chapter 678: THE** **END OF MY WORLD**

The smoke cleared and revealed Ichigo in a sleeveless white Shihakusho with blue rimmings along with white boots, white gloves, a silver bracelet with a cross hanging off of it on his left wrist. Ichigo himself was kneeling on his left knee and his right hand, he held the red hilt of a blade. The inner part of the blade was black while the base was white. The blade had a bit jutting out to act as a guard and a chain is seen attached to the top of the blade all the way to the bottom of the jutted end.

The hole in Ichigo's chest remained and the markings were the same except now, two stripes ran down the left side of Ichigo's face, both going through his left eye which remained a Hollow's. Ichigo stood up and lifted up his blade.

He swung it nonchalantly and Yhwach's left arm was suddenly cut off.

Startled, the Quincy King stepped back a bit, blood spurting out of the void of his left arm. "What's wrong? You scared?" Ichigo asked, slinging the sword on his shoulder.

"Hardly." Yhwach smiled. "What I am right now is impressed. You found a way to bring balance to your Quincy and fused Shinigami-Hollow powers to create a form like that. Though if anything, you look a little more like a Hollow. As a father, I couldn't be prouder. But know this," the black ooze began surrounding Yhwach's left shoulder and created a black arm with a few yellow eyes. "I will win."

Ichigo jumped up and held his sword in the air. He took a swing and giant slash of energy was sent in the form of a crescent. Yhwach used the black matter to try and block it but the black matter was dispersed and he had no choice but to step back.

"What's wrong? Can't do it?" Ichigo suddenly appeared behind a bewildered Yhwach. Yhwach recognised what Ichigo had just done. He performed Hirenkyaku to just about slip by his senses, like how Ichigo once did in a hollowfied state when going up against Ulquiorra Schifer and using 'Sonido' to slip past his pesquisa.

Ichigo raised his sword again and this time, Yhwach was able to see parts of the floor break away and turn into reishi which began to surround the blade. Ichigo used another 'Getsuga Tensho' which hit Yhwach and left a large wound going horizontally across his chest.

Yhwach kneeled on the floor, huffing. _How crafty. 'Getsuga Tensho' is supposed to be a move in which the blade absorbs the user's reiatsu before amplifying and discharging it, resulting in the giant blast of energy. But this time, Ichigo used the basic Quincy move of commanding reishi to use that instead of his own reiatsu to result in a much bigger and effective attack..._

Yhwach looked up and saw Ichigo place his hand on the floor. He initially became confused before seeing a vein-like pattern appear across the floor. It began reaching its way to Yhwach and made contact with his right foot. The vein-like structure then began encroaching up Yhwach's leg.

_Blut Vene: Anhaben? He's actually changed it to erode away things that don't necessarily come into contact with him?_

The black matter then blew away the veins. "HAH!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FINISH IT WITH THAT, ICHIGO?!" Yhwach smirked, forming spikes to attack Ichigo. "You don't get it, huh?" Ichigo sighed before outstretching his left hand and crushing all the spikes.

"Yhwach...no matter what...I will defeat you!!" Ichigo proclaimed before the silver cross on his bracelet began glowing and then, quickly, a black metal glove formed on Ichigo's left hand before a steel black bow was also summoned.

\- Inside Wahrwelt Castle -

"We will not-"

Kenpachi barely used any force swinging his sword before he killed countless Soldats. "From where in hell did these fuckers spring from?"

"Most likely from the shadows. They must've come from Soul Society. Though it matters not. All we need to do is break through." Byakuya said, sluggishly swinging his hilt, and shredding the rest to pieces with Senbonzakura.

\- Remains of Throne Room -

"A bow, eh?" Yhwach smiled. Ichigo stabbed his sword into the floor and formed an arrow with his right hand, lining it with the bow, aiming at Yhwach. He fired and Yhwach just about managed to stop it. He thought it to be good but not enough. At that moment, Ichigo springed to the sky and formed a giant arrow. "Eins Werden, Licht, Viele Werden. Hagelsturm*!!"

(T/N: Hailstorm)

Ichigo shot the arrow but before Yhwach could break it, it split into hundreds of arrows which all surrounded Yhwach and shot right through him. Spluttering blood, Yhwach fell back on his knees while the multiple arrows reformed into a giant arrow and went for Yhwach again. He managed to hold it back with his hand before spotting Ichigo on the ground, drawing back the bow with the sword. "Uryu did tell me: Quincies only use bows and arrows."

Ichigo let go and fired the sword right into Yhwach's chest. Sparing no time, he then used 'Hirenkyaku' to appear in front of Yhwach, held the hilt and a vein-like structure appeared on the blade. Having charged the sword with 'Blut Arterie', Ichigo then released a final 'Getsuga Tensho' and created a giant hole in Yhwach's body.

Yhwach was stunned. The fact that Ichigo could summon forth this much power was astounding. His body collapsed on the floor, the black matter wriggling around. Convinced of victory, Ichigo began walking back to Orihime and the rest.

He was about to call out to them but Orihime opened her mouth first. "ICHIGO, BEHIND YOU!!"

Suddenly, the orange-haired hybrid stopped in his tracks as he felt a sudden surge of gigantic energy.

\- Near the Throne Room -

"W-What is this?! This...reiatsu..."

Rukia couldn't comprehend the feeling. She felt it earlier too but this time, the reiatsu seemed to burst even more. "You don't think it's that Yhwach bastard?" Renji questioned, shaking a little.

"I knew it." Ryuken gulped. "Yhwach's awakened...as the Soul King!!"

\- Throne Room -

Ichigo readied his sword. He looked at the man who was in front of him. Yhwach looked completely different. The black matter from earlier completely covered the top half of Yhwach's face along with the rest of his body. Only his hands, knees, and parts of his chest were now visible. On top of that, the yellow eyes were also splattered everywhere.

"I thank you, my son." Yhwach began. "Your power also forced me to grow. Now, be quiet like a good child and sit down. Your fight is over."

"I DON'T THINK SO!!"

Ichigo charged at Yhwach and released a massive 'Getsuga Tensho'. However, Yhwach easily blocked the massive blue energy with his hand. _What magnificent power. However, while this power is active, it seems I can't use my 'The Almighty'. Ah well. With this power in my grasp, I don't need to see the future._

Yhwach then created spikes that tried to attack Ichigo's back. Anticipating the move, Ichigo activated his 'Blut Vene'. But the spikes easily smashed through his defense and pierced right through him. "H-How?!" Ichigo sputtered blood from his mouth.

"How? Isn't it obvious?" Yhwach raised his hand and punched Ichigo back, slamming his body into Orihime's 'Santen Kesshun' and shattering it. Enraged, Chad charged at Yhwach. He drew back his left fist and unleashed his 'La Muerte', punching Yhwach right in the gut.

The blow did nothing and Yhwach didn't even flinch from the attack. The black ooze suddenly spread onto Chad's left arm and began crushing it, twisting it before it came clean off. Chad howled in pain and ended up on the ground, face flat.

Ganju brought out his blade and jumped up. He threw smoke bombs which exploded at Yhwach's feet, with Ganju hoping that would disorientate him. He got behind the man and tried to stab him but before he knew it, there was already a wound - a hole through his stomach. Vomiting blood, the Shiba warrior fell.

Ichigo screamed in frustration, running at Yhwach with his sword raised. It only took a second but Ichigo realised what Yhwach was holding...the end part of his blade. He looked at Zangetsu and saw it broken. Not wasting time, Yhwach jumped up and kneed Ichigo in the face. Orihime cast 'Soten Kisshun' on Chad and Ganju and created a 'Santen Kesshun' in front of Ichigo.

Yhwach created a whip from the black ooze and lashed it in Ichigo's direction. The whip then slipped through the 'Santen Kesshun' entirely and cut open Ichigo's shoulder. "But...that can't be!!" Orihime exclaimed.

\- In Wahrwelt Castle -

"Hurry up." Byakuya said.

"Get your ass back here, NOW, Kuchiki!!" Kenpachi yelled out. The two sensed Yhwach's presence earlier and were rushing to the top. Inwardly, Byakuya was worried though his face showed no sign. _Don't go down yet...Kurosaki..._

\- Throne Room -

Ichigo huffed, on his knees. Yhwach's spikes were surrounding him. Orihime was knocked out earlier due to one of Yhwach's attacks. Ichigo tried to defend her and as a result, his bow was destroyed. _Nothing's working...not my sword...not Orihime's shields...not Chad's fists...nothing...it's...all...over..._

Yhwach sighed, disappointed. "Honestly. Earlier, you screamed about how you could beat me but look how things turned out. Not only that, but the fire in your eyes have died out. In that case, there's only one thing left to do." Yhwach grabbed Ichigo's face. "I'm taking the powers I so graciously granted you."

A vein pattern appeared on Ichigo's body as Yhwach prepared to extract all his powers.

**In the face of overwhelming power, he can do nothing.**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 679: Surviving For My World_**


	8. Surviving For My World

Ichigo huffed, on his knees. Yhwach's spikes were surrounding him. Orihime was knocked out earlier due to one of Yhwach's attacks. Ichigo tried to defend her and as a result, his bow was destroyed.

_Nothing's working...not my sword...not Orihime's shields...not Chad's fists...nothing...it's...all...over..._

Yhwach sighed, disappointed. "Honestly. Earlier, you screamed about how you could beat me but look how things turned out. Not only that, but the fire in your eyes have died out. In that case, there's only one thing left to do." Yhwach grabbed Ichigo's face. "I'm taking the powers I so graciously granted you."

A vein pattern appeared on Ichigo's body as Yhwach prepared to extract all his powers.

**_Chapter 679: SURVIVING FOR MY WORLD_**

_Ah...it's fading. The Quincy powers I inherited from my mother...The Shinigami powers I inherited from Dad and the Hollow power that was fused with it...they're all fading...to pure white..._

**_DON'T BE SUCH A WEAKLING!!!_**

Black reiatsu suddenly burst forth from Ichigo's body, pushing Yhwach back. The Quincy King was greatly startled by this as he didn't anticipate Ichigo having any strength left to defy him. The black reiatsu soon disappeared and all that was left was Ichigo with a Hollow mask on. It's pattern was greatly different: it was a simple x across the mask. That's when Yhwach understood.

"Hah, I see. So your Zangetsu got defiant, did he? To think he'd go to such lengths to make sure you stayed alive." _I only managed to nab Ichigo's Quincy powers. His fused Shinigami-Hollow powers are still intact. But even that's alright. As he is now, he won't bother trying to get me._

During Yhwach's thinking, Ichigo's mask shattered and he fell face flat on the ground. He turned his head to the side and that was all he could do. He couldn't even muster the strength to stand. Why should he? He couldn't beat Yhwach...not when he's like this.

Without so much as lifting a finger, the black matter on Yhwach burst forth and created a giant pillar. Soon, it formed into a circle...a portal tothere. "I suppose this is goodbye, Ichigo. From this moment on, I have no need of you...or my children of the Sternritters. Lie there helpless and watch...as I destroy both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. I will bring ruin to it all so just sit back."

Rukia and Renji just arrived and they witness the bloody scene of Chad, Ganju, Orihime and Ichigo lying on the ground - three out of the four knocked out. On the other side of the destroyed room was Yhwach, standing tall. "It's rather insulting...to have you insignificant vermin keep coming after me in droves. Your bodies are already partially exhausted. What do you think you could do in that state."

Yhwach was right. After they were originally knocked out by Gerard and before that, having to use their reiatsu to open a gate to transformed Soul King's domain - Wahrwelt, both Rukia and Renji had run out of substantial power. They were half empty. "If you truly wish to take my head then come. I shall leave the gate open for all."

Yhwach began walking through before stopping. "And if you do get through then in light of your bravery and exceptional spirit, I shall grant you a most marvelous and fitting death. That is the only future awaiting you all. A future filled with joy and happiness...no longer exists for the likes of you. From this point on, indulge in your own uselessness and in your final moments, carve the image of my looming shadow, a terror of death, into your minds. For all eternity."

Yhwach resumed his walk into the gate. "W-Wait!!" Renji yelled out, extending out Zabimaru to attack Yhwach. Ichigo only stared at this action blankly. _Don't even bother...Renji...it's useless__..._ Before it could even touch him, Zabimaru was destroyed as Yhwach successfully walked through.

"Damn it!!" Renji cursed before fixing Zabimaru. Meanwhile, Rukia went to go help Orihime up. She wasn't fully unconscious. "Orihime, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes...but more importantly...bring those two over." She signalled over to the unconscious Chad and Ganju. Rukia understood and gently put her down before her and Renji dragged their bodies near Orihime.

"S-Soten...Kisshun. I reject." She created a giant barrier around them, slowly healing their wounds. It could've gone much faster but Orihime herself was still quite injured. "Bring Ichigo over...I'll heal him too..."

"Don't push yourself." Rukia whispered, worried for her friend while Renji went over to Ichigo and extended his hand to him.

"Get up."

Ichigo stayed lying down and when he didn't heed Renji's words again, the red-haired lieutenant grabbed him by his shihakusho and pulled him out. He understood as soon as he saw Ichigo's lifeless eyes. "You bastard...don't tell me you've given up. You-"

"Aww, have we missed all the fun already?"

All were stunned as they saw the figures of two people who should've died. Two certain Fullbringers.

"Ginjo...Tsukishima...why are you two...?" Ichigo's eyes were widened. He never expected to ever meet the two of them again. Though in the back of his mind, he thought they may have turned into souls and began living in the Soul Society. "Why are we here? To be honest, I don't want to be here." Tsukishima grinned, acting just as nonchalantly as he always had, as if everything was some big joke. "But Ginjo said to help you."

"I didn't say help, you prick!!" Ginjo scolded the younger Fullbringer. He still acted how he did back when Ichigo met him: always seeming like he's not taking things seriously yet when the time came, he could be really serious. "I just said to repay our favour to him. We'll help you beat that Yhwach guy or whatever the hell his name is." Ichigo - who was no longer being gripped by Renji - immediately had his mood dampened.

"Sorry to say. But you came for nothing. We can't beat him."

"Huh? Are you seriously saying that?"

"It's true. The way he is now, he's unstoppable. He's...he's..."

"GOOD TO SEEEE YOUUUU, IIIICHIIIIGOOOOO!!!"

The orange-haired teen was interrupted as he was kicked back by the sudden appearance of a certain father. In fact, this stunned Ichigo so much that he held a blank stare as he got up. "Wha-What? What are-"

"Oh come on, son!! Surely, you didn't think that your dear father would leave you alone to deal with a big scary man like Yhwach? Don't worry!! Daddy's come to help you save the day. Now," Isshin opened his shihakusho a bit to reveal more of his hairy chest. "Come!! Fly into your father's chest and cry all about it!! Then we'll go and-"

Ichigo decided to interrupt before it got worse and kicked his father in the face. "How could you act like this?!" Ichigo shouted. "Yhwach...he's about to destroy everything!! You hear me?! Stop acting so careless. We can't beat him and-"

"We can't? Or are you too much of a coward to try?"

"What?"

Isshin, rubbing his hurt nose a little, walked to Ichigo and head butted him. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Isshin shouted back, now wanting to rub his forehead to alleviate the pain. Ichigo stayed still, rubbing his forehead. "Do you remember? You said the same thing when it came to Aizen. And guess what? You still won!! So what if you lost some of your power? What if he's too strong? If he's too strong, then just become even stronger!! If you lost power, then get it back!! Are you telling me you'd let everything you know and love be consumed because he's too strong? Are you not willing to keep going until the bitter end? Let me say this: a real man would shut up, stand tall and keep fighting even after death!! Now tell me, Ichigo. Are you that kind of man...or just a coward?"

Ichigo had no idea what to even say in response. He took a deep breath. "Dad...thanks. Once again...you helped me. This time, I'll-"

"_We_ will beat him." Isshin said.

Ichigo smiled and nodded in response. He went over and picked up his broken sword. It had reverted to being the black long sword of his Bankai since his Quincy powers were now gone. He walked over to Orihime and asked, "Can you try and fix this?"

She nodded and Ichigo placed his blade in her 'Soten Kisshun' and waited to see what happened.

"Okay. While you're doing that, I'll take good care of our friend." Isshin suddenly got more serious and walked to the gate. "Dad...don't die."

Isshin smiled. "Who do you think you're talking to?" was all he offered as a response as he went through.

\- Soul Society -

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes." Yhwach chuckled as he looked at the man in his way.

"I'd like to welcome you...to MY Soul Society." Aizen smirked, still strapped down to his chair. Yhwach smiled in response before unleashing a giant wave of black matter. He seemingly hit Aizen, causing a lot of damage before seeing that Aizen was now out of the chair, standing away from where he was. "How odd. I could've sworn you were locked in fierce combat up in the Soul King's Palace. It seems Ichigo Kurosaki gave you more trouble than you bargained for."

"Don't project your own anxieties onto me." Yhwach replied. "After all, you were the one defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again. "In any case, I thank you for ridding me of that infernal chair. Because now...I have the means to stop you." Aizen summoned his 'Kyoka Suigetsu' and held the handle-less blade in his hand.

"HAH!! You would stand in my way to protect the Soul Society?"

"Please don't misunderstand." Aizen smiled. "I simply wish to erase anyone who might try to rule over me and control me. Now...

Bankai."

**A clash between titans!! Against a Soul King empowered Yhwach, Aizen goes all out!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 680: The Growing Hypnosis_**


	9. The Growing Hypnosis

"I'd like to welcome you...to MY Soul Society." Aizen smirked, still strapped down to his chair. Yhwach smiled in response before unleashing a giant wave of black matter. He seemingly hit Aizen, causing a lot of damage before seeing that Aizen was now out of the chair, standing away from where he was. "How odd. I could've sworn you were locked in fierce combat up in the Soul King's Palace. It seems Ichigo Kurosaki gave you more trouble than you bargained for."

"Don't project your own anxieties onto me." Yhwach replied. "After all, you were the one defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aizen stayed silent for a few moments before speaking again. "In any case, I thank you for ridding me of that infernal chair. Because now...I have the means to stop you." Aizen summoned his 'Kyoka Suigetsu' and held the handle-less blade in his hand.

"HAH!! You would stand in my way to protect the Soul Society?"

"Please don't misunderstand." Aizen smiled. "I simply wish to erase anyone who might try to rule over me and control me. Now...Bankai."

Yhwach stood still as he felt a shift in Aizen's reiatsu. He actually possessed no knowledge of Aizen's Bankai. The reason being, Aizen tricked everyone with his 'Kyoka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis back when he was a Captain. So no-one knows what his true Bankai could be.

Moments passed by and nothing happened. "Were you bluffing?" Yhwach asked, chuckling to himself. He charged at Aizen and stabbed him with his arm.

At the same time, Aizen pierced Yhwach's shoulder with his Zanpakuto. Both moved back but Yhwach was quicker in initiating another attack. He converted his black matter into needle-shaped projectiles and hurled them at Aizen.

The ensuing attack caused a smokescreen to appear. Yhwach waited and felt Aizen's reiatsu actually weaken. He walked forward as the smoke disappeared and was surprised to see Aizen...gone. There was no trace of him anywhere. Yhwach thought it may have been one of his tricks and so levelled the area around him. Yet he was not there.

_Did he get me with his 'Kyoka Suigetsu'? No, impossible. I would've felt it if he used his Shikai. Wait, could this be his Bankai? But that can't be!! What kind of ability is this? What are you planning, Sosuke Aizen?_

**_Chapter 680: THE GROWING HYPNOSIS_**

\- Back at Wahrwelt -

"Well? How is it?"

Ichigo knelt near Orihime as she replied, "I'm sorry. I tried but I can't fix it..." Ichigo had honestly expected that much. Right now, in the destroyed room were Ichigo, Orhime, an unconscious Chad and Ganju, Rukia, Renji, Ginjo and Tsukishima.

"So? What are you gonna do? You can't exactly fight without a sword, can you?" Ginjo commented. "Tsukishima, can you use your powers to help?"

"Well, I can try." Tsukishima sighed. He really didn't want to be involved in any of this but he didn't have much of a choice. He summoned his 'Book of the End' and a green flame flickered as he manifested his blade. Orihime opened up her 'Soten Kisshun' a bit and Tsukishima stabbed Ichigo's sword. However, electricity seemed to crackle around it and Tsukishima had to remove his sword.

"Unfortunately, it seems my powers to insert myself into anyone and anything's memories won't work. Perhaps because it was broken by Yhwach?"

"Thanks for trying anyways." Ichigo said, taking out both parts of his sword.

"What do we do then? If you fight in the state you're in..." Renji spoke.

"Ichigo, you might have to sit this battle out." Rukia chimed in. She didn't want Ichigo to hurt himself even more. He seemed to be pretty messed up already from his earlier one-on-one with Yhwach.

"No. I got an idea."

Ichigo stepped away from the rest of the group. He placed the two pieces back together and closed his eyes. A thin black reiatsu began covering him and his Zanpakuto. _I reforged those two swords before. Because they were both Zangetsu...and because they were both a part of me. If I just synchronise my reiatsu with Zangetsu's, then..._

The thin black reiatsu burst and covered Ichigo in a black pillar which then dispersed, revealing Ichigo in his Bankai, 'Shin Tensa Zangetsu' along with the fixed blade. "Hey, it's nice you're looking slick and all but you're still quite injured." Renji mentioned. "Stay here and let Orihime heal your wounds. We'll go after Yhwach first-"

"No." Ichigo interrupted. "My dad already went ahead. It's best if we all get there to help. Orihime, stay here and heal Ganju and Chad. Everyone else, we're going."

Orihime nodded and continued to heal the two as Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ginjo and Tsukishima went through the gate.

\- Soul Society -

"Come out, Aizen. I have no time for your games." Yhwach stamped his foot on the ground and send projectiles of dark matter, scattering them all across the destroyed Seireitei. Yet, even after those attacks hit, he still couldn't pick up on his reiatsu nor see Aizen anywhere.

"Hmm..." Yhwach took one more step forward. Suddenly, his right foot wouldn't move. He looked down and was shocked to see it sinking into the ground. "What the hell is-"

He moved his left foot back and it also began sinking. He attempted to move both legs but they wouldn't budge out of the sinking ground. To counteract it, Yhwach then used the dark matter at his feet to blow away the ground he was standing on.

He created a mini crater around him and his feet weren't sinking anymore. "What was that just now?" Yhwach turned to look around when suddenly, he was stuck in place again. Looking down, he saw that the dark matter at his feet created spikes sticking into the ground. Yhwach tried retracting them but the dark matter wouldn't listen. Soon, he felt his whole body paralyzed. The dark matter that was constantly swarming around him suddenly began clinging onto him much tighter, making his whole body feel weighted.

The dark matter from his back rose and grew out. As Yhwach looked up, he was shocked to see the Soul King's Right Hand. A hand with an eye in the centre of its palm, made from dark matter. "H-How?! I absorbed you...There should be nothing left of..." The darkness that was restricting him began seeping into his body.

"S-Stop..." The darkness covered his entire body, leaving him looking like nothing but a mass of darkness.

"STOP!!!!"

Yhwach's eyes shot open as he came back to his senses. _Was that...an illusion?_

Yhwach became further confused when he saw someone in front of him. It was Aizen...but he was restricted to the chair again. Not only that, but they were in the same position when Yhwach first entered the Seireitei using the gate. Smirking, Aizen said, "I'd like to welcome you...to MY Soul Society."

_I've been through this before...what the hell...what is this?!_

**Is it reality or an illusion? Time rewinded?! Just what is Aizen's Bankai?**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 681: The Breaking Hypnosis_**


	10. The Breaking Hypnosis

**After this, there are 8 chapters left!!**

* * *

The dark matter from his back rose and grew out. As Yhwach looked up, he was shocked to see the Soul King's Right Hand. A hand with an eye in the centre of its palm, made from dark matter. "H-How?! I absorbed you...There should be nothing left of..." The darkness that was restricting him began seeping into his body. "S-Stop..." The darkness covered his entire body, leaving him looking like nothing but a mass of darkness.

"STOP!!!!"

Yhwach's eyes shot open as he came back to his senses. _Was that...an illusion?_

Yhwach became further confused when he saw someone in front of him. It was Aizen...but he was restricted to the chair again. Not only that, but they were in the same position when Yhwach first entered the Seireitei using the gate. Smirking, Aizen said, "I'd like to welcome you...to MY Soul Society."

_I've been through this before...what the hell...what is this?!_

**_Chapter 681: THE BREAKING HYPNOSIS_**

"What's wrong? You look troubled, Yhwach." Aizen remarked as Yhwach stared at him, mouth slightly open. "I suppose it's only natural. The fact that you've come back from the Soul King's Palace like this means that Ichigo Kurosaki gave you a much harder time than you-" Before he could continue on, Yhwach used the dark matter to pierce through Aizen.

_I have perfect control...what's going on with me? Is this Aizen's Bankai?_

Yhwach took one step towards Aizen and without so much as a rumble, the ground split open and Yhwach began falling. Lava began creeping up from the crack and Yhwach quickly manifested spikes to lunge them into either wall and stopped falling. However, the lava suddenly erupted and began burning Yhwach's legs. The lava stayed there and out of the lava, came out goopy messes.

They grabbed onto Yhwach who attempted to fend them off with his dark matter which then stopped and clung tightly onto Yhwach's body again, the right hand arising. "What is-" Yhwach's eyes widened as the goopy messes of lava began taking form as bloodied bodies of several of his Sternritters. "Haschwalth, Gerard, Lille..."

The bloodied corpses clung onto Yhwach and began dragging him down to join them in the sea of lava. "Stop this insolence!! You're all dead!! I!!" Their fingers dug into Yhwach's flesh and began ripping him apart. "Stop, stop!!! Ah...AAAAAH!!!" Yhwach let out a bloodcurdling scream as his body began getting mutilated by his dead former comrades...

"I'd like to welcome you...to MY Soul Society."

Yhwach fell on his knees, gasping for breath, desperately. He looked at up at Aizen, sitting in his chair. Smirking, Aizen asked, "What is wrong? Did Ichigo Kurosaki give you that much trouble? Or is this the side effect of taking in the Soul King's Right Arm?"

"Aizen...Aizen...AIZEN!!!" Yhwach stomped towards the restricted Aizen and reached out, ready to completely take apart his body. As his right arm was raised, white vines suddenly came out of the ground and wrapped around his body. The darkness once again seeped in and the vines squeezed and squeezed.

Until his arms, legs and neck were squeezed so much to the point where they were completely crushed...

Yhwach fell back, desperately gasping for air. "How amusing. You look like you've seen a ghost." Aizen said, watching as Yhwach looked at him with terrified eyes.

_Why is this happening? Am I trapped in a spiral of illusions? When? When he stabbed me? Just what is this?!_

Yhwach got up, his body swaying as he did. He took one step and in an instant, Aizen and the Seireitei completely vanished. Rather, Yhwach was in a different place. The destroyed room of Wahrwelt. In front of Yhwach was Ichigo Kurosaki, wearing a white sleeveless shihakusho, white boots, black bow in his left hand and blade in the other. _Ah...that's his fused Shinigami-Quincy form. But I took his Quincy powers..._

Yhwach's mind didn't even register properly what had just happened. Ichigo swung and cut off his left arm, like what he did last time Yhwach faced off against him in that form. He jumped up and released a flurry of arrows that pierced through Yhwach's body. Ichigo then landed and proceeded to decapitate Yhwach.

"I'd like to welcome you...to MY Soul Society."

Yhwach didn't even move. He didn't gasp for air. He stood in complete shock and eyes widened as the scene repeated.

\- Gate -

"Wah!!" Ichigo's left foot completely went through the feeble reishi path. He quickly got up thanks to Renji. "You okay?" Renji asked, slightly out of breath. The gate Yhwach constructed acted similar to the Garganta. To pass, they needed to construct a reishi path. Both Ichigo and Renji charged straight ahead, leaving Rukia, Ginjo and Tsukishima behind in the dust. Unfortunately, the two of them aren't so good when it comes to making pathways by manipulating reishi so the pathway they made is very fragile.

"I'm good." Ichigo nodded. "But, Renji...don't you think you should've stayed behind with Orihime? Your wounds are kinda bad so maybe-"

Annoyed, Renji quickly punched Ichigo's face. He then proceeded to karate chop his head and almost landed another blow on his face when Ichigo blocked it, complaining, "How many times are you gonna hit me?!"

"Listen...I'm only telling you this since it's us two here. For a long time...for decades, Rukia and I drifted so far apart that we'd barely pass by each other. The one who closed that distance between us...was you." Renji turned around. "That's when I decided. If you couldn't keep going anymore...if you couldn't keep fighting anymore, that I would then keep pushing on, picking you up and keep you going. Even if I had to die doing so. So from now on, until the day I breathe my last, I'm not gonna stop moving forward. So don't tell me to stay back, damnit."

Ichigo smiled. "Wow. Sometimes, you're slightly cool."

"Shaddup."

\- Soul Society -

"GAAAAH!!!" Yhwach sputtered blood from his mouth as Ichigo ran his sword through his chest. The white vines appeared and began choking him. Yhwach's eyes began getting fuzzy. _Dark...it's getting dark. Will I die? Will I die like this...How many times have I already died? Every single time I die, I get sent back to this pitch black darkness. I can't see. I can't hear. I can't feel. Just like when I was born. My senses are waning. I...can't..._

Aizen stared at the unmoving Yhwach. He was standing a few feet away from Aizen, completely still, with the wound that Aizen gave him earlier in their exchange. "Everyone is afraid. They're afraid of monsters. Of demons. Of life. Of death. Of darkness." Aizen slowly stepped towards Yhwach. "What you fear, Yhwach, is going back to that state where you had nothing. No sight. No hearing. No sense of feeling. That state where you could not speak or move. As a result, you also fear the things that may lead to it. You feared your comrades of the Sternritter would've dragged you down and force you to come with them to their deaths. You feared any unnatural events occurring that may have caused you to die. You fear Ichigo Kurosaki, whose power had, at one point, eclipsed your own."

Aizen stopped walking towards Yhwach and raised his blade. "And my Bankai, Kyofu no Han'ei, takes advantage of that. It traps you in an illusionary world of your own fears and your five senses are extremely heightened. So much so that a part of the damage done to you in the illusionary world affects your real body. After being stabbed by my blade in a Bankai state, you were subjected to facing your own fears and will constantly keep dying. Not only that, but your reiatsu will keep being drained until the last drop. Once that happens, you truly will die."

(*T/N: Reflection of the Fear)

Aizen turned around and looked up at the sky. "Hm. To have been able to shake the Heavens and force Yhwach down. Ichigo Kurosaki...you are indeed a most irritable and interesting man."

"Do you have time to look away?"

Aizen whipped around and stepped back as Yhwach began to move again, the dark matter now spilling around his feet. "That was an interesting experience. But I've grown tired of it." Yhwach grinned, finally free of those illusions. Before Aizen could ask how, Yhwach opened up a portion of his chest to let Aizen see for himself.

Aizen smiled. "I see. So then, you crushed your own heart to escape? Indeed, if you die, then my Bankai upon you will be dispelled. I'm amazed that you realised. It seems that, even with no heart, with just the Soul King's Right Arm, you are able to stay alive."

"Indeed. I thank you, Sosuke Aizen. By relishing in my fears once more, you have steeled my resolve. I shall put an end to it all. And you as well." Yhwach raised his hand and prepared an attack before a wave of yellow energy came inbetween both him and Aizen. "You...!!"

Isshin smiled as he stood near Aizen. "How have ya been?" Isshin asked.

"Why did you bother trying to protect me from that attack?" Aizen asked, still with a smile on his face.

"Well, you know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my ally!! Even if I wanted to complain, I can't. If we don't kill Yhwach then literally everything ends." Isshin said. "So then, team up?"

Aizen sighed. "What disgustingly sweet words. Very well. Don't go getting so shocked if I accidentally stab you instead though."

"Same goes to you!!

* * *

**The enemies of yesterday are today's kinda allies? Isshin and Aizen form an unlikely team up!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 682: Frenzy For All Three Worlds_**


	11. Frenzy For All Three Worlds

"Indeed. I thank you, Sosuke Aizen. By relishing in my fears once more, you have steeled my resolve. I shall put an end to it all. And you as well." Yhwach raised his hand and prepared an attack before a wave of yellow energy came inbetween both him and Aizen. "You...!!"

Isshin smiled as he stood near Aizen. "How have ya been?" Isshin asked.

"Why did you bother trying to protect me from that attack?" Aizen asked, still with a smile on his face.

"Well, you know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my ally!! Even if I wanted to complain, I can't. If we don't kill Yhwach then literally everything ends." Isshin said. "So then, team up?"

Aizen sighed. "What disgustingly sweet words. Very well. Don't go getting so shocked if I accidentally stab you instead though."

"Same goes to you!!"

"How interesting. Very well. I shall accept this useless resistance of yours!!" Yhwach laughed as the dark matter pooled at his feet began springing up as spikes. From behind Yhwach, Ichigo and Renji jumped out of the gate and get behind him in the air. A yellow eye manifested on the back of Yhwach as Ichigo and Renji swung their swords.

**_Chapter 682: FRENZY FOR ALL THREE WORLDS_**

"Grk!!" Ichigo grunted as both him and Renji were flung back by Yhwach before their attacks could connect. "Ichigo. How nice to see you again. But why are you standing before me like this? You know it's hopeless." Yhwach remarked, sending projectiles of darkness.

"So what?! I can't give up, not anymore!!" Ichigo declared, slicing through them.

"Getsuga-"

"Tensho!!"

Both Ichigo and Isshin discharged a 'Getsuga' from either side of Yhwach. Yhwach held back the streaks of black and yellow energy as Renji got up high and swung with Zabimaru. "I could see through that attack easily, Renji Abarai!!" After crushing the 'Getsugas' with his hands, Yhwach then caught the end of Zabimaru and tugged on it, pulling Renji towards him. "Hado 63: Raikohou."

Yhwach stepped back to dodge Aizen's kido and let go of Zabimaru while doing so. As Renji landed, Ichigo and Isshin got in front and behind Yhwach and attempted to slash him in half but the Quincy King reacted quickly and caught their blades. Smiling, Yhwach said, "Hmph. Like father, like son, eh? You both think similar in terms of your attacks." Gripping their blades, Yhwach spun them around and threw them away either side.

"It makes no sense. The world I'll create will be a utopia for all. Who cares if everything you know in the here and now disappears? The new world will be much better."

"You don't get to decide..." Ichigo slowly got up, staring at Yhwach. "If this world is bad or not!! We'll decide our lives!! In the here and now. For that purpose, I'll keep getting up and up until you're no more!!"

"I see. Then I suppose I'll do the same. Everytime you get back up, I squash you until your bones have grinded into dust." Yhwach furthered the radius of the darkness pool around him, the pool now also gaining yellow eyes. Reishi began gathering around Yhwach's right palm and formed into a sphere which he then used to blast at Ichigo.

Ichigo responded by raising his left hand and firing a 'Cero'. The blue and red beams collided, causing an explosion between the two. Ichigo backed up as the smoke went up into the air, leaving his back unguarded. Taking advantage, Yhwach used his 'Hirenkyaku' to move behind Ichigo and punched him. Ichigo whipped around and raised his left arm, the punch landing and pushing Ichigo back a few feet.

"To stop my Heilige Kugel* with just a Cero...not bad." Yhwach chuckled.

(*T/N: Saint Bullet)

"Then, let's try a few more." Yhwach raised his hand again and Ichigo held up his sword. Everyone else waited around the two for a chance to strike. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren*." Large amounts of snow appeared and surged forth, creating an ice wall that trapped Yhwach's hand.

(*T/N: Next Dance, White Ripple)

"Rukia!!" Ichigo watched as the Soul Reaper moved next to him, holding her white blade. "Ichigo, don't move so recklessly." Rukia warned, holding up her sword to prepare for another wave of 'Hakuren'.

"So even you came, Rukia Kuchiki?" From the pool, two giant hands of darkness appeared and gripped the ice wall, crushing it into tiny pieces. "If this is all you're going to do then-"

Ichigo's eyes caught a glimpse of a green flicker before seeing Ginjo and Tsukishima appear and stab Yhwach with their respective weapons. "How's that, bastard?!" Ginjo smirked.

Yhwach's smile dropped a bit. "Kugo Ginjo. Shukuro Tsukishima. The two Fullbringers who died. I see. First Soul Reapers. Then my fellow Quincy. And now, Humans. It seems everyone is intent in getting in my way!!"

Yhwach broke their blades and while closing his wounds, used his hand to slash Tsukishima's left shoulder open. "TSUKISHIMA!!" Ginjo moved to catch the Fullbringer who was sent flying in midair. Anticipating his movement, Yhwach then used a large wave of darkness to knock them both away, grievously injuring them.

"Ginjo!!!" Ichigo called out.

Yhwach bent backwards, dodging Isshin's blade which would've decapitated him. Renji then wrapped his Zabimaru around Yhwach's body, keeping him in place. Isshin immediately moved back as Aizen raised his hand. "Hado 90: Kurohitsugi*." In seconds, giant black box manifested around Yhwach with spikes coming out of the top.

(*T/N: Black Coffin)

"This won't even buy you time!!!" Yhwach immediately shattered the Kido and raised his hand to attack Aizen when cherry blossoms appeared and blocked his attack. Yhwach turned to see Byakuya standing near the gate. "Nii-sama!!" Rukia smiled.

Feeling the presence of another, Yhwach looked up and saw Kenpachi jump down before slashing Yhwach's shoulder, his blade wedged in. "Kenpachi Zaraki. To think even you would get involved." Yhwach commented. Kenpachi had an unimpressed look on his face. "The hell? Is this all you're made of, you fuck?"

"Still trying to find enjoyment in the fight. However, you no longer possess a threat either!!!" Yhwach created spikes that stabbed Kenpachi's back before dislodging Kenpachi's blade from his shoulder. Moving back, he then created a giant hand that swatted Kenpachi away, sending him flying from the battlefield. "We need to restrain his movements." Aizen said.

Understanding, Byakuya gave a nod to Rukia who then told him to move away. "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro." Both Aizen and Byakuya trapped Yhwach with the six pillars of light before they both, along with everyone but Rukia, moved far back. Rukia raised her blade and let out a sigh, her breath visible. "Bankai. Hakka no Togame*!"

(*T/N: White Haze Punishment)

A flashing white pillar burst forth and surrounded the entire area around her and Yhwach.

\- Hueco Mundo -

"Gaaaaah, damnit!!!" Apache huffed, crouching next to the standing Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. They were all in their resurrecíon forms, surrounded by hundreds of Soldats or Quincy soldiers.

"They keep coming out of nowhere. We've beaten over a thousand of 'em now, and they won't stop!!"

"Stop shouting so much!!" Mila Rose growled. "You're hurting my eardrums, you banshee."

"What was that, you gorilla?!"

"Both of you, stop. You're acting like idiots." Sung-Sun pointed out.

"WHAT WAS THAT, SUNG-SUN?!" They both yelled before looking at the surrounding Soldats. "Shit. Of all the times we can't summon Ayon..." Apache cursed.

One of the Soldats raised a sword. "These three are Hueco Mundo's last defence. We must preserve this world until His Majetsy comes back!! Now, kill-"

A sudden flash of yellow energy went by, knocking away many of the Soldats.

"Th-This reiatsu!!" Mila Rose gasped.

"Could it be?" Sung-Sun's eyes lit up.

Apache began tearing up as a figure emerged.

"You three, you've done well."

The Tres Bestias all bowed. "W-Welcome back...Lady Harribel!!"

Harribel gave a slight smile and nodded. "Thank you, you three. You've done well in protecting this world. Now then, for starters, let's get back our Hueco Mundo!!"

* * *

**The Queen of Hueco Mundo makes her valiant return!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 683: Darkness For All Three Worlds_**


	12. Darkness For All Three Worlds

One of the Soldats raised a sword. "These three are Hueco Mundo's last defence. We must preserve this world until His Majetsy comes back!! Now, kill-"

A sudden flash of yellow energy went by, knocking away many of the Soldats. "Th-This reiatsu!!" Mila Rose gasped.

"Could it be?" Sung-Sun's eyes lit up.

Apache began tearing up as a figure emerged.

"You three, you've done well."

The Tres Bestias all bowed. "W-Welcome back...Lady Harribel!!"

Harribel gave a slight smile and nodded. "Thank you, you three. You've done well in protecting this world. Now then, for starters, let's get back our Hueco Mundo!!" The Tres Bestias proceeded to then surrounded Harribel and questioned her. "How the heck did you escape? Last we saw, you were completely dragged away by their boss!!" Apache said.

"Well, I certainly took quite the beating." Harribel closed her eyes. "I regained consciousness only a few days ago. When I woke up, I was able to break out their restraints and killed the ones that came after me. I left one alive and made him tell me how to get back to here. I ended up using what he called a 'Sun Gate'. That's how I came back."

"Ah, as expected from you, My Lady!!" Mila Rose smiled, still elated over the fact that their Queen was back.

"What about their boss? The one they keep calling 'His Majesty'? Was he there?" Sung-Sun asked.

"No. Surprisingly, only the common soldiers were left at their base. Apparently, their boss and all his knights, the ones they called the 'Sternritter', went to invade Soul Society."

"Soul Society, huh?" Apache huffed. "Sheesh. I wanna say they deserve it, but..."

"The fact that they were able to completely destroy Hueco Mundo means that Soul Society must be on its knees." Mila Rose followed up.

"So in the end, the Shinigami are in the same state as us Arrancar? What a bad joke." Sung-Sun hissed. "Anyways, what will we do, Lady Harribel? Las Noches was reduced to rubble and-"

"We can always rebuild Las Noches. What's important is freeing the remaining Arrancars. There are still many about that are held captive by the invaders. Actually, come to think of it, how did you three evade capture?" Harribel asked, curious.

All three of them shifted a bit uncomfortably before Apache spoke. "We fended off a lot of them and then went after the guy in charge of the whole 'hunting other Arrancars' gig."

"We were soundly beaten, even after summoning Ayon." Sung-Sun admitted.

"If it weren't for that Shinigami showing up and the Princesa healing us, we'd be dead." Mila Rose said.

"Princesa? You mean the woman that Aizen brought from the World of the Living?" Harribel opened her eyes now.

"Yeah. Her and that orange-haired Shinigami that beat down Grimmjow and Ulquiorra showed up. It was because of them we were saved. Though in the end, I guess Grimmjow was the one who killed the guy." Apache sighed, regretting that they had to be saved by other people, their former enemies, no less.

"Orange-haired Shinigami?" _So it's the one whose reiatsu was very similar to us..._

"Was he strong?"

"Dunno, since I got knocked out." Apache said.

"He was. He fought with that guy in charge and kept pushing him back like it was nothing." Mila Rose confirmed.

"I see. Alright. It's clear to me now. The fact that their boss hasn't returned to make sure Hueco Mundo is trampled means he's still battling against Soul Society. And without a doubt, that orange-haired Shinigami is the one facing him. After we've freed the majority of the Arrancars, we're heading into Soul Society."

Apache's eyes lit up. "Ooh, nice thinking!! Crushing the Shinigamis and those other bastards in one move-"

Harribel shook her head. "No. We'll be helping out the Shinigami." All three were taken aback. "While traversing through Hueco Mundo, I couldn't find the reiatsus of either Neliel or Grimmjow. The most logical answer, knowing how strong those two are, is that they went off to fight against the invaders in Soul Society. We'll follow their lead."

"But why?!" Apache asked.

"Well, for starters, you three owe a debt to that orange-haired Shinigami and the Princesa, right? They saved your lives. Besides, I have a feeling that at this rate, if we don't do something to help the Shinigami, everything is going to collapse. Once we've gathered sufficient troops, we'll head into Soul Society and support the Shinigami."

**_Chapter 683: DARKNESS FOR ALL THREE WORLDS_**

\- Soul Society -

"Woah. So this is Rukia's Bankai?"

Ichigo and the others watched as the whole battlefield around Rukia and Yhwach was now ice. The ground. The surrounding decimated structures. "Yes. Hakka no Togame is a Bankai that explosively releases all of the cold Rukia can produce while in a state of absolute zero. Its area of influence is quite large. However, that blast radius just now was smaller than the one she used against Äs Nödt. She probably tried controlling and refining it better." Byakuya explained.

"It is certainly a magnificent Bankai." Aizen complimented, which caused both Byakuya and Renji to glare at him.

"Anyways, if it is absolute zero, won't Yhwach have been frozen to the core?" Isshin shivered, the cold air getting to him.

"No. I can still feel a faint trace of his reiatsu. He's still alive." Ichigo confirmed.

Byakuya gripped the hilt of his blade a little tighter. "Let us go. While in a Bankai state, Rukia is immobile. If Yhwach breaks out then..."

On the battlefield, Yhwach's body looked like it was made out of ice. Rukia stood, motionless. Her looks had changed dramatically. She wore a white sleeves ankle-length kimono with lined patterns, ornate designs on the collar, edges and shoulders. Long flowing ribbons tied at the back, an ice flower present on the center of her chest and a halved ice crown on the left side of her white hair which extended to the back. Her blade became complete ice as well, becoming see through as a result.

Rukia began disengaging her Bankai and began melting the ice on her body. The ice covering her hand began cracking. **Slowly, Rukia...take it easy.**

Rukia listened to the voice of Sode no Shirayuki in her head and began taking it slower. At this point, the ice covering the Quincy King began cracking and he soon broke out, his dark matter spilling all around him. "Not bad!! Not bad at all, Rukia Kuchiki. But my movements cannot be slowed by ice like this!!!" The dark matter on the icy ground turned into giant spikes that charged at Rukia, who was still melting the largely remaining ice.

"Goukei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Cherry blossoms blocked the spikes' attack and surrounded Yhwach at all angles. Yhwach batted them away as Ichigo landed, a white energy wrapped around his blade. "Getsuga Jigokusho!!!" He swung and pushed Yhwach back a bit with the discharged white 'Getsuga'. He looked back at Rukia who was now at least, 70% done, with melting her Bankai.

"Rukia, after releasing all that energy at once, while still being injured...you must be tired out." Ichigo said. "Stay back and heal yourself. If you can, find Ginjo and Tsukishima and patch them up too. Got it?"

Rukia was gonna argue but stopped as she realised that she wouldn't be able to keep up with the fight with the amount of energy she had left in her.

"Got it." Rukia used shunpo to find Ginjo and Tsukishima and began healing herself with kido.

Meanwhile, Isshin and Aizen appeared behind Yhwach and brought down their swords. Spikes extended from his back that pushed the two back. "Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho*!!"

(*T/N: Dragon Strike Heaven-Shaking Lightning Cannon)

From Aizen's left palm, blasted a huge wave of spiritual and electrical energy. Yhwach created a wall with his dark matter that blocked the attack. "Aizen. I can't believe you. Wasn't unifying against a common enemy the actions of the losers that you so detested?!" Yhwach grinned. Ichigo took this opportunity to wrap his black 'Getsuga' around his blade and went for Yhwach who grabbed the blade.

"Even if I can't see the future, your moves are as predictable as ever, Ichigo!!!" Yhwach mentioned. Ichigo then used his free left hand and grabbed Yhwach's head. A faint red light appeared as Yhwach realised what it was. _Cero!!_

A giant plume of smoke appeared as both Yhwach and Ichigo moved away, the move proving to be ineffective as Yhwach dodged at the last moment. Yhwach then created a blade made out of the dark matter and cut off Ichigo's horn that was sticking out of the left side of his head.

Using Sonido, Ichigo got behind Yhwach. Everyone followed suit with Shunpo. Isshin and Aizen arrived at the front, Byakuya sent Senbonzakura attacking at the side and Renji was in the air. They all brought their blades down upon him but Yhwach created giant pillars of darkness around him that pushed back the warriors.

"No matter what you do, it won't work!! I am-"

Yhwach got cut off as a blade was pierced through his shoulder. "Won't work? Then what the fuck do you call this?!" Kenpachi grinned. He brought his sword up, taking it out of Yhwach's shoulder, creating a gape. Yhwach stuck back together and Kenpachi instinctively moved back as the darkness began creeping up on him.

However, a strand of darkness latched on and wrapped all the way around Kenpachi's left leg, stopping at below the knee. It began tightening and tightening until Kenpachi's left leg was wrenched off. Kenpachi gritted his teeth as blood spurt from his missing limb and he landed back on one knee. "Kenpachi Zaraki. You were ranked second in my Special War Potentials because of your limitless fighting strength. It seems like that all ends here."

Instead of the reaction Yhwach expected, Kenpachi started laughing. "No right arm and no left leg. This should be a big enough handicap for you." Kenpachi raised his sword. "Swallow, Nozarashi." His blade quickly transformed into its shikai form.

Kenpachi charged at Yhwach and horizontally sliced with his giant axe/cleaver hybrid. Yhwach easily stopped the attack and shattered some of the blade. "I told you: this is your limit, Kenpachi Zaraki!!!" Yhwach jumped up with his blade and like Kenpachi earlier, swung horizontally. The attack was blocked by the petals of Senbonzakura which also pushed Kenpachi back.

"BANKAI!! SOUOU ZABIMARU*!!!" Renji flung himself into the air and performed Bankai. His blade transformed into a giant smokescreen and Renji came out with his Bankai. On his right hand was the top portion of a snake's skull with a sword extending out of it and cowl of red fur at its base. A long, bony tail juts out of the back of the skull and trails around him, wrapping around his waist. Additional bone-like cords hang from his waist. He also has pair of pauldrons and a large cowl of green fur extending out and hanging off of his left shoulder.

(*T/N: Twin Kings Snake Tail)

"HIHIOU*!!"

(*T/N: Baboon King)

From the cowl of green fur, it extends into a large arm and a skeletal hand appears too. Following the movement of Renji's left hand, the giant hand aimed to slam down at Yhwach who countered by kicking back the hand with a lot of force, pushing Renji back. "Now then..."

Yhwach immediately sensed the presence of another and looks to see Ryuken, standing near the open gate with his bow drawn, pointing at Yhwach. "Ryuken. If you're here, Uryu is also coming, isn't he? Let me guess, you've come to get revenge for Katagiri. Try all you want but you won't succeed."

Ryuken stayed silent. Ichigo, Isshin and Aizen surrounded Yhwach while Ryuken, Byakuya and Renji stayed more back to prepare for longer ranged attacks. To this, Yhwach couldn't help but keep smiling. "Very well!! All of you, come and be cut down by me!!!" Yhwach proclaimed as he created another sword of darkness.

* * *

**Six-on-one!!! The ultimate clash with the King of the Quincy begins!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 684: Hope For All Three Worlds_**


	13. Hope For All Three Worlds

From the cowl of green fur, it extends into a large arm and a skeletal hand appears too. Following the movement of Renji's left hand, the giant hand aimed to slam down at Yhwach who countered by kicking back the hand with a lot of force, pushing Renji back. "Now then..."

Yhwach immediately sensed the presence of another and looks to see Ryuken, standing near the open gate with his bow drawn, pointing at Yhwach. "Ryuken. If you're here, Uryu is also coming, isn't he? Let me guess, you've come to get revenge for Katagiri. Try all you want but you won't succeed."

Ryuken stayed silent. Ichigo, Isshin and Aizen surrounded Yhwach while Ryuken, Byakuya and Renji stayed more back to prepare for longer ranged attacks. To this, Yhwach couldn't help but keep smiling. "Very well!! All of you, come and be cut down by me!!!" Yhwach proclaimed as he created another sword of darkness.

Ichigo and Isshin were the ones who made a move first and both launched a 'Getsuga' at Yhwach. The Quincy King spun around and shattered the black and yellow streaks. "Orochiou*!!" The blade that extended out the mask on Renji's right hand changed to look more like how it does in Shikai while the long bone wrapped around his waist became undone and hung out from the back of the mask.

(*T/N: Snake King)

Renji then extended the blade and wrapped it around Yhwach's left leg. He tugged on it to throw off Yhwach's balance and this gave Aizen the opportunity to attack with Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho*. Ten beams of pink light gathered around him before being fired at Yhwach. Yhwach created multiple pillars of darkness that took the attack and absorbed the beams, containing the massive explosion they would've created.

(*T/N: Thousand Handed Bright Heaven Cannon)

"Licht Regen!!" Ryuken jumped up in the midst of the chaos and without needing to draw back his bow, began firing hundreds of 'Heilig Pfeils'. Yhwach raised his swords and batted away each one that came, leaving his back exposed. Ichigo realised and used Sonido to get behind him and slashed open his back. Despite the wound being large, it closed up again and spikes extended out of Yhwach's back. Ichigo moved back as some spikes grazed his right cheek, left hip, the right side of his right thigh and his left ankle.

After Ryuken's assault stopped, Yhwach threw his left sword into the air at him. Ryuken dodged using Hirenkyaku and both Byakuya and Aizen attacked at the same time: Aizen casting Rikujokoro and Byakuya created a few swords out of Senbonzakura's petals and lodging them into Yhwach's body.

It took almost no effort for Yhwach to break out of his restraints and the blades were all corrupted by and turned into the dark matter Yhwach controlled. "Is this all you got?!" The pool around Yhwach suddenly rapidly spread, covering the entire battlefield. The broken structures and rubble were overcome by this darkness and melted into the floor, leaving a giant clearing. Ichigo, whose wounds healed quickly thanks to his high-speed regeneration, began spinning his sword around by the white chain that hung off the end of its black hilt.

Ichigo then jumped up and threw the sword, still holding onto the long chain. Yhwach stepped to the left to dodge and Ichigo kept up by tugging the chain to move to the left, the blade now in position to cleave Yhwach in half. Yhwach used his own sword to bat Ichigo's back and the orange-haired hybrid landed, pulled back the chain to retrieve the blade and charged at Yhwach with incredible speed, their swords clashing and releasing large amounts of reiatsu into the air.

"I'm impressed you're able to keep up so well, Ichigo!" Yhwach complimented before kicking Ichigo's gut and sending him into the air. Spikes then extended out of the ground where Ichigo was gonna land. "Ichigo!!" Isshin yelled out, pushing his son out of harm's way and then landing on the ground safely with him. "Thanks...Da-" Before Ichigo could finish, Yhwach slammed the ground with his hand and spikes emerged, piercing through Isshin's body.

"DAD!!"

"You'll be the first to go, Isshin Kurosaki." Yhwach raised his palm and gathered reishi before his vision started going blurry. He shook his head and suddenly, it looked like everything around him was spinning around. Then, equally strange, his legs felt like they were on fire. Down on one knee, he exclaimed, "What is this?!"

"Its finally taken effect, eh? I can't blame you for being confused since you weren't conscious to hear me." Aizen chuckled. "I already said that my Bankai, 'Kyofu no Han'ei' traps you in a never ending illusionary world filled with your greatest fears. I also said, whatever damage you went through in that world, a bit of the damage you took each time you went through the cycle, would be translated onto your body in the real world. Perhaps it's due to the Soul King's power, you were able to hold off that damage for so long."

"Sosuke Aizen!!" Yhwach growled.

"Oh, and another thing. I've finally figured it out. Despite absorbing the Soul King's Right Arm, you don't have access to all of its powers. Because if you did, this battle would've been over in an instant. Am I correct?"

**_Chapter 684: HOPE FOR ALL THREE WORLDS_**

"You...TALK TOO MUCH!!" Angered, Yhwach charged at Aizen but his assault was stopped short as Kenpachi appeared and swung with what remained of Nozarashi in its Shikai.

"That won't work, Kenpachi Zaraki!!!" Yhwach easily smashed the rest of Nozarashi and concentrated all of the spikes to form a giant spike that drove through Kenpachi's stomach.

This sent Kenpachi unconscious and landing a bit away. Yhwach jumped after him and as he landed, Ryuken appeared using Hirenkyaku and fired a 'Seele Schneider' at him. The silver hilted blade of blue reishi stopped in midair and created a luminescent blue box around Yhwach. Ryuken then stuck another 'Seele Schneider' into the ground. The four he set up beforehand gave off a glow and all five created a stream leading to Yhwach and another line connecting to each other, creating a pentagon-shaped seal on the floor. Ryuken threw a ginto bottle at the 'Seele Schneider' holding Yhwach in a box and threw another at the blade at his feet.

The two reacted to the liquid inside the bottles and the box holding Yhwach blew up along with the placed 'Seele Schneiders', creating a blast all contained within the pentagon-shaped seal on the ground. A large pillar of smoke remained and Yhwach came jumping out of it, getting behind Ryuken in seconds. "Using both a Sprenger and a Geldschrank. Impressive. But those are trivial, do you think they can take me down?"

"No, I don't." Ryuken said, moving to the side as Ichigo came, charging through. He raised his blade and covered it with his white 'Getsuga', landing a strike and lodging 'Shin Tensa Zangetsu' within Yhwach's head. At the same time, several spikes emerged from Yhwach's torso and pierced through Ichigo's body. He grunted in pain but continued releasing his 'Getsuga'. "While it is entertaining, having you keep coming at me with all you have, I'm starting to get bored here, Ichigo!!"

The darkness pushed the blade out of Yhwach's head and Ichigo moved back, his blood spilling out of the wounds Yhwach just dealt him. In a few seconds, the wounds closed. "Your high-speed regeneration is getting slower. Your speed from earlier has dropped, considerably. And yet you still try to defy me?"

"Zabimaru!!" Renji extended his blade from out of the mask on his right hand but Yhwach easily caught the blade and tore it into shreds. "Too bad, Renji Abarai!! In the face of my might, even meager Bankais such as yours are made impotent. That includes yours too, Byakuya Kuchiki!!" Yhwach jumped to avoid the multiple sweeping cherry blossoms coming at his feet. Yhwach then sliced Byakuya's right shoulder with his sword and moved to kill him when Ichigo blocked the attack.

The two blades struggled against each other as Byakuya moved back using his shunpo.

Yhwach pushed Ichigo back yet again as the black matter on his body created a giant enshrouding cape that produced thousands of black needles. Too fast for Ichigo to dodge, he took the attack, his Shihakusho being torn and flesh being grazed. The wounds again healed quickly but only after 30 seconds had passed, in which Ichigo used to take a breath.

Ryuken drew back his bow but could not land a shot as black matter jumped from the ground and stuck onto his hand, spinning and wrenching it off his arm, similar to what happened to Kenpachi's left leg. "Gah!!" Blood spurt from the absence of a hand and Yhwach once again moved in to kill Ryuken, this time sending a slash of darkness. Ichigo stopped the attack with his black 'Getsuga' and quickly fired a Cero which Yhwach caught in his hand and smashed it.

"It pains me, Ichigo." Yhwach proclaimed. "You're at your wits' end. Stop trying so hard to protect others. I can already see it from your face. Your left eye...that which looks like a Hollow's eye. The yellow iris has reverted back to brown and the black sclera is slowly disappearing. Your Bankai will become undone due to your body's own exhaustion. Come, surrender, and let everything become one with me."

Ichigo smirked back. "Fat chance. Besides, you can't see the future right now. You don't know how this battle will end!!"

"I don't need my eyes to see into the future. It's unavoidable. A future filled with the fused contortions of life and death. That is the only future left. For all of you."

"Like I said, it can go any number of ways!! Sorry but my future ain't for you to decide."

"Tough words. Very well. Then I shall crush you here and now, body, spirit and all. With your own power, no less."

Yhwach appeared in front of Ichigo and grabbed his neck. He activated Ichigo's Quincy powers which he took in. A vein pattern appeared on Ichigo's body, causing Ichigo to freeze up. "Now...become one-" Yhwach stopped as a vein pattern appeared on him. "Shit!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. _This is...!!_

Yhwach let go and moved back, the vein patterns disappearing on both him and Ichigo. "Damn it. Even though you're my blood...even though you were originally a part of me...you wish to serve him?!" Yhwach angrily muttered.

**_Hey, Ichigo._**

"Yeah, I know. That sensation...that was Old Man Zangetsu. Looks like he tried coming back into me."

**_But it didn't work. Well, no surprise, considering how weak he's become._**

"You're one to talk. I can hardly draw any power out of you at all anymore."

**_Keh. Why do you think that is?! You're far too exhausted. This Bankai puts too much strain on your body. You probably have fifteen more minutes left before you're forcibly ejected back into your Shikai._**

"I see. How about _that__?_ Can we pull _that_ off?"

**_It's not that you can't. I'm wondering if you can handle it. The way you are now, it'll certainly give you a boost. In any case, your speed and regeneration will be back to normal. But you won't be able to maintain it for long. Five minutes is all I'd give it. After that, it'll break. When you don it, it's always so feeble._**

"Hah...I suppose. Then again, if you were really upset, you would've taken over and showed me how to do it, right? Or do you like your role as 'horse'?"

**_Hah!! In any case, I've accepted you as King. That's the reason why you can now you use me to the fullest extent. Let's wipe the floor with this bastard._**

Ichigo smiled. "I couldn't have put it better myself!!" Ichigo then raised his left hand and used it to cover his face. "Let's end this...Yhwach!!" He concentrated his reiatsu and then dragged his hand down in a ripping fashion. As he did, large amounts of black reiatsu appeared and covered his face. The resulting action caused wind pressure that nearly blew away everyone, apart from Yhwach, who stood absolutely still.

The black reiatsu dispersed and what was left was a white mask on Ichigo's face that had a thick red x shape on it. Ichigo stared right at Yhwach, both his eyes looking like a Hollow's.

* * *

**Looking dead ahead!! Hope, revitalized!! The end of the deadly battle is in sight...**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 685: An Arrow Shot For All Three Worlds_**


	14. An Arrow Shot For All Three Worlds

**Lord Wolfe: Thanks for following this story all this way!! I highly look forward to your comments each time. I do think this story is getting better and I hope you thoroughly enjoy the next part. **

**Taboada666: Si.**

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Also, thanks to ur recent comments too!! I'm glad you're having a blast reading this story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 685: AN ARROW SHOT FOR ALL THREE WORLDS_**

Ichigo smiled. "I couldn't have put it better myself!!" Ichigo then raised his left hand and used it to cover his face. "Let's end this...Yhwach!!" He concentrated his reiatsu and then dragged his hand down in a ripping fashion. As he did, large amounts of black reiatsu appeared and covered his face. The resulting action caused wind pressure that nearly blew away everyone, apart from Yhwach, who stood absolutely still.

The black reiatsu dispersed and what was left was a white mask on Ichigo's face that had a thick red x shape on it. Ichigo stared right at Yhwach, both his eyes looking like a Hollow's.

"Hollowfication? So you still had one more meager trick up your sleeve?" The darkness on the ground near Yhwach began bulging. "Very well. Let's also test this power of yours!!" The bulges sprung up and were black bodies in the shape of Yhwach yet all that was visible were mouths and black all over the body, riddled with yellow eyes.

They charged at Ichigo who charged at them. In a second, he cut them all down and proceeded to go for Yhwach. Yhwach raised his sword in response before Ichigo vanished from his sights and suddenly, he appeared next to Yhwach. Ichigo grabbed Yhwach's head and they both took off, a bit away from the battlefield before Ichigo threw Yhwach onto the ground, cracking it and leaving a mini crater.

He then swung his sword and Yhwach dodged, the slash creating a thin, deep gap in the ground. _His physical abilities have gone up and his speed is back to normal...rather, it's gotten slightly faster._

"BUT WHAT OF IT?!" Yhwach created more clones of darkness that Ichigo cleaved in half. He then slit his own wrist and the blood began gathering towards the tip of his sword.

"A Gran Rey Cero, huh?!" Yhwach chuckled, seeing a bright violet 'Cero' appear at the sword's tip. "An attack that will be easy to count-" Before Yhwach could finish his sentence, Ichigo vanished again. Feeling his presence behind him, Yhwach whipped around but anticipating his response, Ichigo used Sonido again to reappear in front of him while he was turned around.

He then slashed with the 'Gran Rey Cero', creating a violet crescent-shaped slash, that was cutting into Yhwach's body.

"Grk!!" Yhwach grunted in pain slightly as the darkness spread onto the slash and destroyed the attack. "Tch." Ichigo stepped back a bit before beginning to run around Yhwach, creating the illusion of a thousand of him running about.

_Even if I go by his reiatsu, he's just a step faster. So..._

Yhwach swung to the right of him, destroying three of the illusions and then all of them came at him at once, the real Ichigo stabbing him from behind. Yhwach grinned. "I got you!!" The darkness burst forth from Yhwach's body and stained Ichigo's right hand which held his blade. Immediately, Ichigo jumped away as the darkness began twisting his right hand and part of his arm and then they came off. Ichigo slightly winced in pain and quickly landed.

He then jumped back up, retrieved the arm using his left hand and stuck it back on, a bit of black reiatsu binding it back on. "Your high-speed regeneration has been revitalized as well!!" Yhwach slammed his right hand onto the ground and swiped it up, creating spikes that extended towards Ichigo. "RAAAAAAHHH!!!" At astonishing speeds, Ichigo swung his sword, destroying the spikes in a matter of seconds.

"Getsuga..." White reiatsu gathered around his blade. "JIGOKUSHO!!!" Ichigo let loose the thin streak of white reiatsu which Yhwach easily caught and destroyed. "Don't get cocky, brat!!" he spat, jumping up as well, some darkness on the floor clinging onto him. They clashed swords and after a brief struggle, Yhwach pushed Ichigo back who quickly used Sonido to get back on the ground, Yhwach following suit using Hirenkyaku.

He then jumped back up as Byakuya appeared and tried to manipulate the cherry blossoms to sweep at his feet. He then pointed a finger at Byakuya and the darkness on the ground once again burst out and splashed all over Byakuya's left hand. It started travelling up and before it could go further, Byakuya created a condensed blade of cherry blossoms and sliced his left arm off, it then getting absorbed and crushed by the darkness.

Yhwach grinned as he prepared to deliver the death blow but for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Ichigo appeared and got on top of him, stabbing Yhwach in the back. "Your opponent is me!!" he growled before unleashing a 'Getsuga Tensho' through his upper body, creating a giant hole.

"How many times must I repeat myself?! That won't work!!!"

The hole closed as Yhwach landed on the ground and prepared his sword. Ichigo landed back and the two stared each other down. Ichigo was about to go on the offensive again when he spotted something. "Uryu?!"

Uryu Ishida appeared, drawing back his bow with a silver arrowhead. He fired but due to Ichigo's reaction, Yhwach sidestepped and the arrow landed on the ground near him. "Shit!!" Uryu cursed. Before Yhwach could see what Uryu fired, he performed Hirenkyaku, grabbed the arrowhead, covered it by clenching it in his hand and used Hirenkyaku again to get to Ichigo's side.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Listen, Kurosaki. I have a plan to take Yhwach down." Uryu said.

"I'm all ears."

"I need to fire a certain arrow at him. But I have to charge this silver arrowhead with my reiatsu first. I came at the same time as Ryuken but kept in hiding to keep charging it all the while. What I need you to do, since Yhwach dodged that, is keeping him busy while recharge the arrowhead. Then get him into a position where I can safely fire this arrowhead into him."

"'Keep him busy'? What the hell do you think I've been doing? I've been pushing him back and back and back again but this guy won't quit. So? What will the arrowhead do?"

"You'll see. But first, pressure him down."

_Zangetsu. How much longer?_

**_A little over 3 minutes left. You can probably strain it further but I'd say if you do, it'll cost ya._**

_Well...nothing new._

"Alright, let's go!!"

Ichigo charged at Yhwach. "No matter what kind of plan you've formulated, it's useless before my power!!" Yhwach once again created more darkness goons which Ichigo began cutting through. "It seems that the crux of your plan lies with Uryu. So I'll kill him first!!" Yhwach went past the distracted Ichigo and went straight for Uryu.

"Hado 78: Zangerin*."

(*T/N: Slicing Flower Ring)

A streak of green energy separated Yhwach from Uryu and prevented him from reaching. "Aizen!! You still stand in my way?!" Yhwach exclaimed as Aizen charged at him. "Tch. What a bother." Yhwach swiped his hand horizontally and spikes emerged, piercing through Aizen's body.

"What's the point in attacking rubble?"

For a second, Yhwach's vision faded and what he saw pierced was nothing but a large rock. _Absolute Hypnosis!!_

Yhwach turned around and took a step back, Aizen's slash only grazing his shoulder. Aizen himself took a step back and fired 'Sokatsui' at him. Yhwach caught the large amounts of blue energy and redirected it into the sky. "Getsuga Tensho!!" Having dealt with all the clones, Ichigo appeared behind Yhwach and with a Getsuga-wrapped blade, swung and hit Yhwach's neck. However, the slash didn't even cut through Yhwach and Ichigo saw a faint blue vein pattern.

"Blut Vene!" Ichigo retracted his sword and swung again, this time, Yhwach clashing against it with his own sword. Aizen took this opportunity to charge in himself and Yhwach created another blade to stop Aizen's. He then pushed the two back and turned to face Ichigo.

"Your resistance has been mildly amusing. The least you can all do for me, is become one with me as I devour Soul Society whole!!" The eyes on Yhwach glowed and the darkness began expanding towards every inch of the Seireitei, as the damaged structures began getting covered with it.

"Shut the fuck up!!!" Kenpachi sliced one of Yhwach's arms off and slashed at his waist, horizontally. "How are you still alive?!" Yhwach gritted his teeth in anger at Kenpachi who was still conscious despite missing his right arm and left leg. Yhwach stuck all severed parts of him back together and delivered a blast of darkness through one of Kenpachi's lungs, which left a giant hole going through his right side of his chest.

Kenpachi spewed up blood and fell face flat, finally unconscious but Ichigo used that chance to summon and fire a white 'Gran Rey Cero' before jumping up and unleashing 'Getsuga Tensho', creating multiple crescent-shaped slashes, all hurling towards Yhwach. The Quincy King smashed through them all and jumped up towards Ichigo.

_Ready!!_

Uryu drew back the ready silver arrowhead and fired while Yhwach was still in midair. Noticing, Yhwach bat the arrow back, though he didn't notice what it truly was as it immediately began coming back with extreme speeds and struck through Uryu's chest. Ichigo called out his friend's name and clashed swords with Yhwach. Ryuken appeared and saw Uryu falling back, showing for once, a face of worry.

As Uryu fell back, words he once spoke to Haschwalth rung in his head. _The 'Antithesis' is the ability to reverse events between two designated points._

He smiled.

Ryuken saw this smile and realised what Uryu was gonna do as he saw Uryu demonstrate that ability towards Haschwalth earlier. He then turned his eyes towards Yhwach, who was still clashing swords with Ichigo. He smiled too.

_Souken once told me this: should an arrowhead forged from the silver clot that appears in a person affected by the 'Auswahlen' pierce the person who initiated the 'Auswahlen'...then for a little while, his powers would be suppressed._

Uryu activated his 'Antithesis', reversing the event of his wound made by the arrow.

The arrow and the wound on Uryu disappeared and the arrow appeared through Yhwach's chest, where he had fired the arrow into Uryu. "What is...?" Yhwach looked down at the arrow which disintegrated. A blue vein pattern appeared all over Yhwach's body and the darkness created by absorbing the Soul King's Right Arm that covered his entire body...vanished.

* * *

**A last minute miracle!! With his powers negated for a short while, this is their time to strike!!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 686: The End of Your World_**


	15. The End of Your World

"Hah...hah..."

Iba Tetsuzaemon collapsed on one knee, his right hand still gripping onto his sword. A crescent-shaped bloody wound was present near Iba's right eye. Iba was part of Squad 7. Since their Captain, Komamura, turned into a normal wolf (the price he paid for using the Human Metamorphosis Technique) they resolved to fighting off the Quincies in the Seireitei. As such, they were the only squad, to still have their main forces.

Unfortunately, the number of Soldats entering the Seireitei increased and increased. Squad 7 was getting overwhelmed. Currently, Iba was in front of at least fifty Soldats. He had fought off hundreds - thousands of them, none of them even being part of the elite Sternritter yet they didn't seem to stop. Despite Iba's pledge to carry on the fight for Komamura's sake, it seemed like this was the end. Not only that, but black matter riddled with yellow eyes have been appearing here and there, absorbing the collapsed structures.

The Soldats cautiously moved forward. Bit by bit. Iba closed his eyes. _Forgive me...Captain Komamura. I wasn't able to help you get revenge for the Head Captain...and it looks like I will lose my life here...I am truly sorry..._

Suddenly, the Soldats were interrupted and distracted by something. Iba looked up to see a tear in the sky. The tear widened and opened up. Iba's eyes were widened as he recognised it to be a Garganta, a pathway that Hollows use to travel. Iba feared that Hollows would attack at this moment, and to his surprise, what came out were not just Hollows...but Arrancars.

There were at least 25 Arrancars. In the middle of them all, was the woman known as the Tres Espada, Tia Harribel. She fought against Toshiro Hitsugaya in the fake Karakura Town and was mercilessly cut down by Aizen when he had no more need of her, despite her being the only Espada out of the three left to fight. The Arrancars all dropped down and went to attack the Soldats, who began fleeing.

Harribel landed next to Iba. "Have you guys come to lay waste to the Seireitei too?" he cautiously asked, gripping tighter onto his Zanpakuto. He knew from her reiatsu alone that he wouldn't be able to best her but Iba couldn't allow both the Quincies and the Arrancars to raze Seireitei to the ground, even if he had no energy left.

Harribel noticed him gripping tighter onto his blade. "Relax. We came to help you Shinigami out. We have a grudge to settle against these invaders anyway. Even if Shinigami continue to exterminate our kind...even I know it's bad news if you were to disappear entirely. Also...this way, I can at least repay a favour."

Iba held his breath. Before sighing, in relief. He was frustrated that they had to resort to this but even he knew the Shinigami needed all the help they could get. "Where's their boss?" Harribel asked.

"Who? Yhwach? Well, he's over there." Iba pointed east. "You can feel it, right?"

Harribel nodded. "There are multiple people engaging him." _I can even faintly feel Aizen's reiatsu...so he broke out to help the Shinigami? Hmph. Doubt it. He's probably doing this so that he isn't forced to submit to Yhwach._

"But what's with this other reiatsu? I can feel multiple Captain-level presences...but there's one in particular that I can feel is pushing Yhwach back."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's Ichigo."

**_Chapter 686: THE END OF YOUR WORLD_**

Uryu activated his 'Antithesis', reversing the event of his wound made by the arrow. The arrow and the wound on Uryu disappeared and the arrow appeared through Yhwach's chest, where he had fired the arrow into Uryu. "What is...?" Yhwach looked down at the arrow which disintegrated. A blue vein pattern appeared all over Yhwach's body and the darkness created by absorbing the Soul King's Right Arm that covered his entire body...vanished.

Ichigo paused as Yhwach started falling back, his swords of darkness disappearing. "What just happened?!" Ichigo exclaimed, confused.

"ICHIGO!!" Uryu shouted out. "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!! HIS POWERS HAVE BEEN DISABLED FOR A FEW MINUTES!! YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM NOW!!"

Yhwach landed on the ground and touched over his chest, where the arrow was pierced through him. _Could that have been an arrow crafted from the silver of stillness...? Then my powers have been...!!_

Ichigo charged at Yhwach from the air. He raised his sword...and Yhwach countered with a blade made of reishi. Ichigo looked at his eyes...and saw that he had two pupils. "That's...!!"

"The Almighty!!" Yhwach grinned, pushing Ichigo back with a stroke of his sword.

"Damnit!! So only his Soul King powers were suppressed?!" Uryu clenched his fist.

Unbeknownst to them, Yhwach's Almighty powers were not fully intact. _I can already feel the powers of the Right Arm trying to manifest...I can only really see spots of the future. But even that is enough...in a few more minutes...my powers will be back and..._

"Raaaaaahhhh!!!" Black reiatsu burst forth from Ichigo's body as he charged at Yhwach. _First he'll make a feint attack...though he's charging in front of me, he'll use his Sonido to get behind me..._

Yhwach turned around and countered Ichigo's strike. _Then after backing off, he'll use his 'Getsuga Jigokusho'..._

White reiatsu gathered around Ichigo's blade. _But only as a ruse. In truth, he'll fire it at the ground just in front of me to act a smokescreen then he'll go up and unleash the twin 'Getsuga' to-_

"Getsuga...JIGOKUSHO!!!" Ichigo fired off the white 'Getsuga' and it went straight for Yhwach. Surprised, he summoned another reishi blade and crossed them together, the white stream of energy pushing him back. "Gah!!" _Damn!! The Almighty can only see a future right now rather than all futures?! This power that can subvert even what my eyes can see..._

"Hah...is this all you have?!" Yhwach destroyed the white 'Getsuga' with his swords and perked up. "I've seen that...Renji Abarai." Yhwach whipped around and cut off Renji's left arm along with the giant left arm of his Bankai. "When will you learn that your Bankai is useless in the face of me?! I suppose...I'll personally crush you so you will understand."

Just as Yhwach raised his sword at Renji, Aizen appeared between the two of them, causing Yhwach to laugh. "Aizen!! You, acting as a shield for Renji Abarai?! Hah!! Now I have seen it all!!!" Aizen countered Yhwach's blade and raised his left hand. "Hado 99: Goryuu Tenmetsu*." The ground began shaking and suddenly, five enormous light purple dragons appeared from the ground, along with five giant rings behind them each. "Hado 99, eh?!" Yhwach couldn't tell what they could do since his Almighty powers were flickering on and off.

Aizen smiled as one of the dragons disappeared. "What happened-" Suddenly, it felt like Yhwach was struck by lightning instantaneously as injuries appeared on his body. He spat out blood as he realised what just happened. "So those dragons attack their target at speeds close to light. Not only that, but they draw power from the reishi in the atmosphere?"

"Correct." Aizen appeared behind and struck Yhwach in the back. Yhwach's Almighty worked again and this time, he saw two more dragons attack. Two dragons vanished and he stepped to the side as quickly as possible. As a result, only his right arm got injured. "I saw that as well..."

"Licht Regen!!"

"Getsuga Tensho!!"

Yhwach jumped up to dodge a joint attack by both Ryuken who had only one hand and a heavily injured Isshin. He winced in pain as his head began to throb and he couldn't see the future. Ichigo jumped up above Yhwach, both black and white reiatsu gathering around his blade. Soon, they began to spin around his blade as if it was a mini tornado. "Soseiji Getsuga, Tentojigokusho!!!" Ichigo swung and let loose many crescent-shaped black and white slashes of energy.

A few hit Yhwach but he managed to land safely. His Almighty came back and he dove forward as the remaining three dragons disappeared, striking the ground that Yhwach just got off. Aizen appeared behind and anticipating, Yhwach immediately stretched his left leg behind him and kicked Aizen in the stomach, sending him back. "Gran Rey Cero!!" Yhwach dodged the white 'Cero' that Ichigo just fired.

With both his blades, Yhwach ran to Ichigo, who had landed. They clashed swords, blue, black and white streaks filling the air. Suddenly, Ichigo's mask broke and taking the opportunity now that his Almighty was off again, Yhwach sent Ichigo back. He stepped back too when the ground began getting shaky. _An earthquake?!_

He looked behind him to see Rukia, who had lowered her temperature to fifty below zero, freezing the moisture of the ground and causing a ice quake.

Before he could attack her, Ichigo appeared again with a 'Getsuga Tensho' wrapped around his blade. Yhwach clashed with it as his Almighty powers began to turn off again. He struck Ichigo in the air and then stabbed both swords into the ground. "Sankt Altar!!" Five orbs of light appeared and all connected to Ichigo, creating a pattern of the Quincy Cross. "Be torn asunder!!" Yhwach smiled as Ichigo's power slowly began getting sucked out of him.

"I see...so you think I'm Ichigo Kurosaki? Fascinating." Yhwach gasped as he saw that the one he got in his attack was Aizen, not Ichigo. Ichigo was currently charging right at him.

Ichigo took out the mask once again, though the mask immediately gained a crack. Ichigo launched himself at Yhwach who clashed swords with him again. The blade he held in his left hand disappeared and Yhwach grabbed Ichigo's throat, intent on crushing it. However, a blue vein pattern appeared on both Ichigo and him. _Shit!! His Quincy powers are...!!_

Yhwach let go as Ichigo got back a minuscule amount of his Quincy powers back. Ichigo was about to strike again when black matter burst out of Yhwach's body. "No, his Soul King powers are returning!!" Uryu exclaimed. Ichigo struggled against the wave of black matter that was pushing him back. The entire left side of his mask broke off as he was pushed back.

Wasting no time, he immediately began charging again. "Futile!!" Yhwach outstretched his arm and created a bullet of wind which knocked Ichigo's sword out of his hand. He went back for it as Uryu closed his eyes in frustration. _He won't make it in time!!_

Suddenly, Yhwach began spewing blood and a wound appeared on his back. _No...his Quincy powers that I absorbed are..._

Ichigo grabbed his blade and turned around to face Yhwach. With the last of his strength, he used Sonido to get behind Yhwach. The Quincy King turned around as Ichigo's swung his sword. The scene felt nostalgic to Yhwach...before he realised that he saw this in a dream.

_Oh, I see...So what I saw then was a scene of the future? I thought it was only a dream you were showing me...Haschwalth._

Before the Soul King's powers could fully return, with the last of his might, Ichigo swung his sword and cut Yhwach in half.

* * *

**Cut down!! The danger has passed as Ichigo delivers the final blow!!!**

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 687: The Unwinding Hero_**


	16. The Unwinding Hero

Ichigo grabbed his blade and turned around to face Yhwach. With the last of his strength, he used Sonido to get behind Yhwach. The Quincy King turned around as Ichigo's swung his sword. The scene felt nostalgic to Yhwach...before he realised that he saw this in a dream.

_Oh, I see...So what I saw then was a scene of the future? I thought it was only a dream you were showing me...Haschwalth._

Before the Soul King's powers could fully return, with the last of his might, Ichigo swung his sword and cut Yhwach in half.

Yhwach's halved body fell to the ground and Ichigo landed near it, the rest of his mask crumbling away. Ichigo crouched near the body and put his hand on Yhwach's back. A blue vein pattern appeared all across his body as he retrieved all his Quincy powers. Ichigo stood back up and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his blade.

Ichigo looked in shock as Yhwach looked up at him, the black matter around stirring. "The path...has been sealed...Ichigo." he wheezed. "The path to a world without...fear. The World of the Living...Soul Society and Hueco Mundo...they were all meant to become one again. Life and death...were meant to be combined as one. But that can no longer be. Thanks to you, Ichigo. How disappointing. Because of you, life and death will retain their shapes. And all that has life will constantly fear the shroud of death...for all eternity."

Yhwach's hand that was holding onto the blade's end went limp. He looked at Ichigo and as his vision blurred, he could faintly see the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers...Old Man Zangetsu, standing behind Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes closed. "But if life and death were twisted into one...that wouldn't be called anything anymore."

Ichigo moved away from the body. It was strange. After that little spiel, Ichigo could kind of understand where Yhwach was coming from. Though that didn't mean he regretted cutting him down. "Kurosaki." Ichigo looked over to see Uryu coming towards him. "Looks like you did it."

"Yeah. Hey, Ishida...what was that thing? That arrow Yhwach fired back at you, why did it suddenly appear in him?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, that was the ability that Yhwach gave me: 'A', the Antithesis. It's the ability to reverse events between two designated points. When he shot me with that arrow, I just reversed that event between us so it ended up affecting him instead. To be honest, I didn't even know that this ability would work on him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Haschwalth did say that my ability may be the only thing able to stand up to Yhwach. I wonder...if he foresaw this kind of outcome?"

"Who knows?" Ichigo sighed. "Anyways, how is everyone else?" Uryu and Ichigo began walking away to where the others were. There, Rukia was using her kido to help heal the injuries Isshin got. Ryuken's right hand was still missing but Rukia stopped the bleeding. Same went for Byakuya who had to slice off his left arm. As for Aizen...Ichigo didn't know what to do since his restraints were gone so he just told Aizen to stay put. Aizen only agreed as he suffered injuries near the end of the fight. Ginjo and Tsukishima regained consciousness and their wounds were more-or-less healed. Ichigo thanked them both for trying to put their lives on the line.

"Don't mention it." Ginjo huffed. "Besides, we didn't do much, considering we were knocked out near the start of the fight. But with this, we can call it even, right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

"Great."

Kenpachi was undoubtedly in the worst position out of all of them. He was missing a right arm, a left leg and also had several internal injuries and broken ribs on top of having right lung blown through. Members of Squad 4 appeared and as soon as they saw him, they hauled him away. Luckily, Rukia managed to attach Renji's left hand back to his arm but the left hand of his Bankai was completely destroyed. "You think it'll be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll get Captain Kurotsuchi or Akon to work on it. Even if they can't get it back to its original power." Renji said, with a slight smile on his face. The red-haired Shinigami was just glad that the fight was finally over. "Speaking of which, despite the injuries we all faced, you managed to get off pretty easy, huh?"

"Hm? I guess." Ichigo, while having a few bruises here and there, was relatively unharmed. Though that was mainly due to the fact that his high-speed regeneration healed every one of his injuries.

"Well, we'll be hightailing it out of here." Ginjo said as both he and Tsukishima got up.

"To where?" Ichigo questioned.

"We're staying over at the Shiba residence in Rukongai. Giriko's there too. Hopefully, he has some nice booze prepared." Ginjo yawned.

"Oh please. You should let up on all that." Tsukishima sighed. The two left, a green light flickering behind them as they did.

"Well, we should be going too." Isshin groaned with pain as he got up. All of his wounds weren't fully healed but it was good enough. "What are you gonna do, Ichigo?"

"I'll head back to the Soul King's Palace. I want to see how Orihime and them are doing. Besides, Kyoraku and the others are also there and it's better to help them all there."

"Alright then." Isshin drew his blade and opened the Senkaimon. Ryuken followed after him. "Wait!!" Uryu called out. "Ryu...Father." It physically pained Uryu to even utter that word. "Thanks. If it wasn't for you..."

"Don't even mention it. I'd rather not hear thanks from the likes of you." Ryuken quickly replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Why don't you come back with Ichigo? I'm sure Orihime would heal your-"

"I can live without a hand."

"Don't worry, Uryu. I know some healing kido too so I'll reattach the hand for him!!" Isshin reassured him as they both walked through and the gates of the Senkaimon closed.

"Nii-sama, what will you do?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going to go investigate the many reiatsu of Arrancar that have appeared. After that, I'll see if I can come join you lot in the Soul King's Palace."

"Captain Kuchiki, what about your arm-" Renji tried to ask but Byakuya ignored him and simply said, "Take care, Rukia." before disappearing using his shunpo.

"Wow. He's really gone soft." Ichigo chuckled which earned him a hit on his side by Rukia. The two began arguing for a bit before calming down.

"Hey, Rukia."

"What?!"

"...Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just...thanks. Come on, let's get to the Soul King's Palace. We better see how Orihime and them are doing."

"Aaah, I see. So you're going to make sure that she's okay, right?"

"Shaddup."

**_Chapter 687: THE UNWINDING HERO_**

\- Wahrwelt, Destroyed Throne Room -

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Uryu appeared in the room where Ichigo and Yhwach clashed. There, they saw Orihime still healing both Ganju and Chad. Orihime herself looked somewhat healed. "Ah, Ichigo!!" Her eyes lit up as she saw all of them come through the gate that Yhwach opened.

She got up and tried to run over to them but tripped. Ichigo instantly appeared in front of her and caught her. "Th-Thanks." she said, slightly blushing.

"It's alright. How are you doing?"

"Th-That's what I should be asking you!! All of you, well maybe not Uryu, but the rest of you look terrible. Here, sit down and let me heal you."

"Don't worry about me. Heal those-"

Both Rukia and Renji hit his back and demanded he let himself be healed as well. Ichigo gave in and Orihime extended her 'Soten Kisshun' over to the three of them and left out Uryu, since he had zero injuries on him. "Jeez, could you guys hold back a bit when you hit me?" Ichigo moaned, rubbing his back.

"It's your own fault, fool. Take a rest."

"Wahahahahaa!! Rukia is right. You should take a rest, Ichigo!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Ichibei Hyousube, the last member of the Zero Division alive, approach them. "Monk!!"

"Ichigo. It seems you stopped Yhwach. I humbly thank you for fulfilling my selfish request. If we of the Zero Division just defeated Yhwach earlier then we wouldn't have thrust such a burden upon-"

"Relax. I don't care. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Sir!!" An officer clad in white arrived and addressed Ichibei.

"Ah yes!! What is the status of all the Shinigami here? I presume Squad 4 made it up okay?"

"Squad 4?" Ichigo repeated, curious.

"Yes. It seems Urahara made a gate to the Soul King's Palace and that gate is still active, allowing members of Squad 4 to come up here. Well, I suppose 'here' would be more Wahrwelt. Either way, it's the same place, different name. Now, what's the status of the Shinigami up here?"

"Sir! Head Captain of the Gotei 13 and Captain of Squad 1, Shunsui Kyoraku along with Lieutenant of Squad 1, Nanao Ise, were found, unharmed. It seems Lieutenant Nanao healed his injuries.

Captain of Squad 2, Soi Fon and Lieutenant of Squad 2, Marechiyo Omaeda, were found injured. Members of Squad 4 are currently treating them.

Captain of Squad 3, Rojuro Otoribashi, is being 'dezombified' and Lieutenant of Squad 3, Izuru Kira is well and unharmed.

Lieutenant of Squad 4, Isane Kotetsu was treated by Izuru Kira and is currently helping treat the others who were injured.

Captain of Squad 5, Shinji Hirako, has been treated by Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori and the group with them, the ones known as the 'Vizards', are also receiving treatment.

We've received intel that Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, is down in Soul Society and is receiving treatment from Squad 4.

Captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura, has morphed into a wolf. It is safe to assume that he'll no longer be able to resume his Captainly duties. Lieutenant of Squad 7, Iba Tetsuzaemon, is receiving treatment. He has also given information that Arrancars from Hueco Mundo have come to help fend off the remaining Soldats.

Captain of Squad 9, Kensei Muguruma, is also being 'dezombified' while Lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi, has been treated by Izuru Kira.

Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, has light injuries and is currently receiving treatment from Izuru Kira. Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto, is by his side.

Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, has received heavy injuries and is being operated on by several members of Squad 4. It is unknown whether or not he'll live. Lieutenant of Squad 11, Yachiru Kusajishi, has gone missing. We've conducted numerous searches across Seireitei but it is safe to assume she has died in battle.

Captain of Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, was found in a capsule, presumably healing. Lieutenant of Squad 12, Nemuri Kurotsuchi, has died in battle. On another note, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Yushiro Shihoin and two unidentified Arrancars have been located. Apart from the female Arrancar, who is fine, the rest are receiving treatment.

Captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake, is dead. His body has been found. That is all to report!!"

"I see..." Ichibei nodded, stroking the black beard of his. "In any case, it seems that the Gotei 13 has been broken up. But I'm glad that the Captains - or at least, the majority of them, made it out okay. Now then, Ichigo-"

Ichibei turned around and saw Ichigo get out of the 'Soten Kissun' despite Orihime telling him to stay. "Where do you think you're going?" Ichibei asked.

"To help!! There must be tons of Shinigami trying to help Kyoraku and them, right? I'll at least see if I can be of some-"

"Oh!! You don't have to worry about that!! Besides, those other two Fullbringers who brought you back to Wahrwelt are helping out."

"Wait, Riruka and Yukio are helping out with the treatments?"

"Yes!! It seems they came earlier to see if the battle was done and when Lieutenant Isane saw them, she made the two help out. So there isn't anything else for you to do other than rest."

"Mm. There might still be something-"

Ichibei tapped Ichigo's forehead and suddenly, Ichigo fell back. In the next moment, black reiatsu burst out of his body and Ichigo reverted back to his Shikai form - wearing a ragged sleeveless Shihakusho with two blades in either hand. "There. I tapped a relaxation point. The fact that your Bankai was undone so easily means that you must take a little break. You shouldn't worry so much. The threat has been dealt with, after all."

Ichigo had an annoyed expression but that soon passed and he just sighed. "Maybe you're right." Ichigo continued to look up at the sky and closed his eyes. It felt like he could go to sleep in that moment but suddenly, he felt a light shaking. "What's this?"

"Oh, Wahrwelt is destabilising."

"Huh?"

"Well, since you killed Yhwach who held he Soul King's power, the Soul King's power has no vessel and will therefore disappear. As it starts to disappear, the World of the Living, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo will slowly begin to collapse and fold into one before being destroyed entirely." Ichibei calmly explained.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Ichigo shouted out, panic overcoming him and also the others.

Ichibei still held a smile on his face. "Don't worry. I have an idea. You just stay there and rest." Ichibei then turned around and walked away to do who knows what.

Ichigo held a confused face before collapsing back on the ground and looking up at the sky. "Jeez. Guess I _should_ take a break..."

* * *

**Looking up at the boundless sky.**

**_To Be Concluded in Chapter 688: Finale - The Death The Strawberry_**


	17. The Death & The Strawberry

**_10 Years Later..._**

_Urahara's Shop_

"Boss!! It's time for you to get up!!" Tessai called out, opening the doors of the shop. As he did, both Ururu and Jinta went out to go get other supplies for the shop. Tessai immediately started bringing in the new supplies from Soul Society as Urahara came down. "Boss, have you sent the present yet?"

"No. I'll go over later to give it to them personally." Urahara yawned, rubbing his eyes. He then put on his sandals and walked outside, looking up at the sky. His eyes squinted a bit as the sun's rays came down. "Hm, now that I think about it...it's been exactly 10 years since that day."

Naruki City

_Kurosaki Apartment_

"Kazui!! Are you done changing?" she called out to her son upstairs.

"Almost done!! I'll be there soon, Mom!!" Kazui yelled back, still deciding between wearing his light green hoodie or the white hoodie. Orihime chuckled to herself.

"Goodness me. He's turned 7 today, yet he's still brimming with energy."

"What do you expect, he's still just a kid after all."

"I suppose. I'm still trying to decide on what cake to bake him."

"What kind? Didn't you guys decide last night?"

"Well, we tried to but you know Kazui. He picked a whole bunch then fell asleep before I could ask him to pick a final cake. Chocolate might be best. Just what should I combine with it? Wasabi?"

"Uh, maybe leave that out. I don't think chocolate and wasabi go together." he awkwardly chuckled, still wondering how both her and Kazui developed the same kind of taste buds.

"Mm, maybe!! Anyways, did you manage to get that window properly fixed? We were lucky I came back home just in time but if another thief comes in-"

"Its fine. I fixed it up...last...night." He let out a big, drawn out yawn.

Orihime rubbed his back. "There, there. Did you work too hard last time?"

"Damn Boss wouldn't give me a break." he grumbled. "I'm glad I at least got today off. I want to make it up to Kazui for last year."

"I don't think Kazui minded too much. The party was very extravagant. I'm kinda glad it's more toned down this year. I hope Rukia and Renji got the invitations okay. Maybe I should call her again?"

"Nah, leave it. Renji, maybe but I'm sure something like this wouldn't have slipped Rukia's mind."

"I suppose. Oh!! Did you know? They're finally gonna bring Ichika around this year!!"

"Really? She's like, 9 now, right? Been so long since I last saw her."

"Mm!! Hopefully, her and Kazui can get along."

"Well, we can only hope." Ichigo chuckled, looking at the clock. "Hey, Orihime. Now that I think about it, it's been 10 years, right? Exactly 10 years since that battle..."

**_Chapter 688: FINALE - THE DEATH_** **_AND THE STRAWBERRY_**

\- Seireitei -

"Just one more block and that'll be it. We'll have finally finished the clean up work." Kyoraku said, finishing his cup of sake. He let out a relieved sigh and slumped back a bit. He then glanced over to his left and sighed. "10 years...I'd say we managed to bounce back fairly well after that whole disaster." Kyoraku put down his cup and was about to take a nap until he heard a voice.

"Head Captain!! We don't have much time, please hurry!!" Kyoraku let out a heavy sigh and slowly got up. "People just have no appreciation for the pace I move at. Now I can fully understand how great Old Man Yama was..." Shunsui smiled and bowed for a final time. "See ya later, Ukitake."

He waved at the gravestone and went to join his Lieutenant, Nanao, who was yelling at him to hurry.

\- Squad 12 Barracks, Laboratory -

"Ahhh, finally!! It seems the West 55 Block has finally been completed."

Mayuri looked very different with the paint on his face. The white portions covered his nose and upper lip, also circling around to his forehead. The black portions covered his lower lip, chin and most of his forehead, even covering the area around the eyes. He also had on a new headpiece, resembling the golden horns of a ram.

"They sure took their sweet time. Looks like I'll finally be able complete my underground network around the entire Seireitei. We must hurry and conduct the preliminary survey first."

Mayuri looked over his shoulder to the young girl. "Come along, Nemuri Hachigou!!"

"Yes, Master Mayuri!!" After the battle 10 years ago, Mayuri used Nemuri Nanagou's brain to recreate another her - Nemuri Hachigou. The young girl wore the shihakusho of a Shinigami but due to her age, was not made a Lieutenant.

"Don't shout it like that. Honestly, how you ended up like this is, I don't know." Mayuri sighed.

"Ah!! My apologies, Master Mayuri."

\- Squad 11 Barracks -

The Squad members all bowed as the three most prominent soldiers of their group walked through. Yumichika no longer had on any of the feathers on his eyes. His hair wasn't tied anymore and was let loose, reaching to his shoulders. He also had a white cape over his shihakusho with the number '3' at the back of it. Since he finally got the seat he felt he deserved, he needed to make sure everyone could see, even if a few found it a bit annoying.

Ikkaku looked the same, except for one thing. Tied around his sleeved left arm was a Lieutenant's badge. Since no-one could find Yachiru, not even Mayuri, Ikkaku ended up taking her post.

Kenpachi was also looking the same. Though he was starting to get annoyed as he kept hearing:

"How is your day, Captain Zaraki?!"

"How's your day been, Captain?!"

"How's your day today, Sir?!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kenpachi roared. "IT'S ONLY THE AFTERNOON SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF DAY IT IS!!!"

All the members of Squad 11, immediately got frightened and apologised, instead wishing Kenpachi to have a good day. "By the way, Captain. Isn't the ceremony being held at Squad 1's barracks?" Ikkaku asked, trying to remember what Renji told him.

"Hah? Whaddaya mean? It's about Squad 13's Captain so obviously it's being held at Squad 13's barracks." Kenpachi answered. Ikkaku looked to Yumichika for verification but he didn't know either since he was only Third Seat. "Listen Ikkaku. The reason I always got lost was cus Yachiru was around. Now that she ain't here, there's no way I could get lost!! NOW GO!!!"

Kenpachi immediately started taking off and it took Ikkaku and Yumichika all their strength to just barely keep up.

"Huh? Is that Squad 11? Why are they flying off in the wrong direction?" Shinji questioned, opening the doors to Squad 1's barracks where the ceremony was being held.

"Maybe they're lost?" Hinamori posited. "I'll go get them."

"What?! Hell no!! We'll be late if we chase after them!!"

"But-"

"No buts!! Captain's orders."

"...Captain, why do you always use that phrase for frivolous situations like this?"

\- Near Squad 7 barracks -

"Raaaaaaaaahhhhh..." Iba jumped off the tall cliff and landed on his feet at the bottom. "Shaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Uh, Lieutenant!! I don't think we can do that!!" one of the Squad 7 members said.

"Its fine!! I'll be going on ahead!!" Iba called back out. He had a completely different look in terms of hair at least. He had a pompadour-like style hair and a crescent scar near outside his right eye.

"Going to work from the training grounds? I see you're working just as hard as ever. Keep it up and you'll become a fine Captain."

Iba turned around and faced Toshiro who had Rangiku, Kensei and Hisagi with him. "Captain Hitsugaya!! I am unworthy of such praise. I feel like I haven't done enough to become a Captain."

"Hey, hey, don't say that. Truth be told, I'd rather get off this bothersome job so the quicker you become Captain, the better!!"

"Ah!! Captain Aikawa!!" Iba bowed as Love Aikawa, the new Captain of Squad 7, walked towards him. "You say that but you've filled out the position of Captain well these past 10 years, Captain Aikawa." Toshiro smiled.

"Oh please. I only accepted cus Kyoraku asked me to. Besides, Lisa became Captain of Squad 8 a couple years ago after achieving her Bankai and Hachi became Commander of the Kido Corps. The only one of us still in the World of the Living is Hiyori and I'd rather not stay with her and have to watch her at every turn."

"Captain Aikawa!! You've been an excellent Captain so far!! I appreciate all you've done!! I swear, to one day excel enough to become a Captain and let you rest!!" Iba pledged.

"Uh...sure."

"How admirable...I suppose that kind of attitude is what's needed to become a Captain." Toshiro looked over to Rangiku. "I hope _some_ people will be able to follow your example."

"Hm?" Rangiku turned her head to the side. "Do you mean Shuhei?"

"Yeah. You heard her, Shuhei." Kensei said.

"I can't let that slide, Rangiku!!" Hisagi complained.

"Just to let you know, your Captain agreed with us." Rangiku reminded him.

"Well, how about this?!" Hisagi pointed a finger at himself. "You're looking at a guy who's already achieved Bankai!!"

"Uh-huh...funny. I've never seen your Bankai." Rangiku looked at him with a suspicious eye.

"Me too." Toshiro chimed in.

"You running a Bankai con?"

"I haven't seen it either." Kensei said, without sounding like he actually cared about the situation.

"Oh come on!! I know you've seen it, Captain!! Well, what am I supposed to do?! I haven't had the chance to use it since that business with Hikone and Tsunaya-"

"Excuses?" Rangiku asked.

"Making excuses." Kensei nodded.

"STOP TAKING HER SIDE, CAPTAIN!!!"

"Well, I think it's a good thing." Toshiro said. "The fact that you haven't had to use it for 10 years means we've maintained peace for that long. And to round off those 10 years, today's ceremony is more than suitable."

\- Squad 1 barracks, Grand Hall -

"You're late!!"

Soi Fon stared angrily at Squad 11's Captain and his two fellow members who were panting for breath desperately. Kenpachi responded with a glare of his own. "The hell? I take my sweet time taking the scenic route and this is the thanks I get?"

"I'm asking why, on this sacred day, you took the scenic route!!"

"Uh...guys...calm down..."

"Straighten up, Isane!!"

Lisa smacked Isane's back. "You've been made Captain too. You don't need to be frightened of them."

"Th-That's hard to do. Besides, I only officially became Captain two months ago."

"Whatever. Anyways, haul your asses in here, everyone!! The sooner we're done, the sooner I can go shopping in the World of the Living with Rangiku."

"That's the reason you're hurrying?!"

In a few minutes, the Captains (minus Kurotsuchi) all lined up, their Lieutenants behind them though Renji wasn't there with Byakuya. "Okay!!" Kyoraku clapped his hands. "May the new Captain of the Gotei 13 enter!!"

She let out a deep breath behind the doors. "What's wrong? Don't worry. Your knees buckle and I'll carry you in there." Renji teased. He wore a dark bandana around his head and his long hair was braided.

"Sh-Shut up!!"

"Newly-appointed Captain of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki!!"

Rukia walked through the doors and into the hall. She had long hair and wore a haori over her Shihakusho, the sleeves being a bit too long. "P-Present!!" she called back, blushing a bit from nervousness.

Squad 1 Captain: Shunsui Kyoraku

Squad 2 Captain: Soi Fon

Squad 3 Captain: Rojuro "Rose" Ootoribashi

Squad 4 Captain: Isane Kotetsu

Squad 5 Captain: Shinji Hirako

Squad 6 Captain: Byakuya Kuchiki

Squad 7 Captain: Love Aikawa

Squad 8 Captain: Lisa Yadomaru

Squad 9 Captain: Kensei Muguruma

Squad 10 Captain: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Squad 11 Captain: Kenpachi Zaraki

Squad 12 Captain: Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Squad 13 Captain: Rukia Kuchiki

\- Squad 12 barracks -

"Hey, where's the Captain?" Ayon wondered. "Oh right, it's that Captain's ceremony today."

"Actually, he's gone to conduct a survey of the West 55 block." Hiyosu informed him.

"Seriously? Why'd he go there?"

"If you, the Lieutenant, don't know, how should I?"

"I'm only Lieutenant for a little while. Gotta wait for Nemuri Hachigou to grow up, then she could take the position. Still it's incredible."

"What is?"

"What the Captain did."

Akon looked over at the giant metallic tube in the center of the lab. Inside, was a green substance and floating in there was Yhwach's body, some of the black matter still on him and wires stuck into his body everywhere. "To manipulate the Soul King's Right Hand like this...at least this way, everything won't crumble."

\- World of the Living -

Tokyo

"Yukio!!" Jackie called out to the young man sitting in his black, executive chair. "You have another appointment at 4."

"Jeez. Why are there so many meetings today? Can't you send them all away?" Yukio sighed, playing on his game console.

"You're the CEO!! Stop acting so lazy!! Hey, where's Riruka gone to?"

"I think she said something about getting more donuts."

"How that girl doesn't gain any weight from all that sugar she eats, I just don't know." Jackie shook her head. "She needs to take her job more seriously."

Jackie then remembered something else. "Have you sent a present yet?"

Yukio looked up from the screen. "A present?"

"For Ichigo's brat!"

"Oh. Yeah, I sent him the newest game that's out. Have you sent him anything?"

"No. It's hard to choose since that kid is unpredictable in what he wants for gifts. Maybe I should get Riruka to get something and say we both got it."

"Knowing her, she'll probably go around and give him donuts like last year...and the year before that."

Karakura Town

_Kurosaki Clinic_

Rukia rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Her and Renji managed to get time off to at least visit Kazui for his birthday. The doors to the clinic slid open. "Hey. You guys arrived just in time." Ichigo smiled. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. His hair had grown out a bit and his bangs were swept to one side.

Rukia and Renji entered but only Rukia stopped. "Ooh!! Let me see...yep!! I can hear the crickets loud and clear."

Ichigo sighed. "Its a clinic. It's a good thing it's empty. Anyways, come on in. Everyone else is here."

Ichigo opened the door to the living room.

"Oh, hey, Rukia!!" Keigo waved.

"Ah, idiot!! You almost spilled the cup!!" Tatsuki growled, hitting Keigo in the chest.

"Hey, Rukia!! Oh, you grew out your hair! It looks good." Mizuiro complimented, lifting up one side of his headphones.

"Out of the way!!" Karin warned, carrying bottles of soda.

"Popcorn and soda coming through!!" Yuzu followed her with two tubs of overflowing popcorn. Rukia gave them both a hug and noted how they got taller than her in the past 10 years.

"Oooh!! Guys, the highlights are almost on!!" Keigo said, as he, Tatsuki and Mizuiro looked at the TV. "Still, to think out of all of us, Chad became the most famous!! A boxer, competing for the WBO World Championship title!!"

"Were you ever in the running?" Mizuiro asked.

"All of us means _all_ !!"

"That's not true. Uryu is also kinda famous." Tatsuki pitched in.

"I suppose. Despite all his reluctance, the dude actually became a full-fledged doctor."

Ichigo saw Chad's match going on. He turned around. "Hey, it's starting, Orihime!!"

"Coming!!" Orihime ran out from the kitchen, taking off her apron.

"Huh? Where's Kazui? Wasn't he baking with you?"

"Well, he got bored and went upstairs. Hmm. Ah!! According to Tsubaki, he just went back into Yuzu's room. Seems like he snuck out to Hiyori's place. I'm surprised he likes her place so much."

"Makes sense!! Kazu loves your old room!!" Yuzu smiled.

"But it's your room now, Yuzu. You sure you're okay with him in there?"

"Yeah!! Kazu can come in any time!!"

"Aaaah. Cus Kazu's the spitting image of Ichi-Nii." Karin snickered which caused Yuzu to pinch her cheeks.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo turned to Rukia and Renji. "Weren't you guys supposed to bring your kid around?" Rukia and Renji, for a moment, didn't seem to know what Ichigo was talking about. Then their eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah!! Guess what! She's been made an official Gotei 13 apprentice today!! Come on in!!" Rukia waved her arms but no-one came in through the doorway. Both her and Renji glanced outside. "Hm, looks like she isn't here."

"Wait, what?! You lost her?!"

"No need to worry. She's a Shinigami. With mere Humans as opponents, she's bound to come out on top. Let's watch!!"

"Hell no, find your kid!! What kind of parent are you?!"

"Excuse me?! I'm a good mother, thank you!! I don't need to hear this from the guy who almost left Kazui alone at the beach!!"

"I forgot!! And besides, I realised soon enough. Also, how the hell do you know about that?!"

"Well, she wanted to know some stories about Kazui..." Orihime nervously laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Hah!! See. If anything, I'm the better parent." Rukia smirked.

"That doesn't matter!! Find your kid!!"

\- Yuzu's Room (formerly Ichigo's) -

"Hah..." Kazui flopped back on the bed, wearing his light green hoodie. "Auntie Hiyori wasn't there...I wanted to see if she could teach me more about that bubbly thing..."

Kazui closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a thud. He looked over to the desk near the bed and saw a girl wearing a shihakusho with tied up, bright red hair and a sword with a guard the shape of a lightning bolt, standing on the desk. "Hmm...the strong reiatsu is close..." she mumbled, jumping down onto the floor.

"Hey, who are you?" The girl jumped and turned around to see Kazui. "C-Can you see me?"

"Yep!!" Kazui nodded, smiling widely.

"Oh." Suddenly, she drew her sword and pointed it at him. "Well, not many kids your age can see me!! Who are you? I'm Ichika Abarai, Shinigami apprentice!!"

"Me? I'm Kazui Kurosaki." A black shihakusho manifested on top of Kazui's hoodie and a Zanpakuto appeared, strapped to his back, its guard similar to Ichigo's sword when it's in a Bankai state. "I'm kinda a Shinigami too!!"

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

**And so, the blade has been passed on...**

**_The End_**


End file.
